The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses 2010
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: The Princesses return for one last time, and also, a wedding.
1. Chapter 1

The Suite Life Of The Disney

Princesses (2010)

Greetings Friends, I'm back, and I've got another story to tell. Sadly though, this will be my last Suite Life Story, (as I am running out Of female Disney characters to make Princesses.) I'd like to take a moment now to thank everyone who's read and reviewed my previous Disney Princess stories. It is because of your encouragement I continue. And now the legal... Me not own Disney Princesses, Me Not Own Kim Possible, Me not own anything, all owned by Disney. Disney is Good. And Now...

Chapter 1 : The Princesses Are Coming (Again?)

Marion Moesby sat behind his registration desk on board the S.S. Tipton, with a dreamy look on his face. Zack and Cody Martin stood nearby, looking at him. "What's with him?" asked Zack, motioning to the day dreaming Moesby. Cody examined him, then waved a hand in front of his face. "Mr Moesby? Are you alright?" he asked curiously. "Yes Adrianna." replied the black balding man dreamily. "He's fine." stated Cody, ending his examination. "He's just thinking of his sweet heart, The Blue Fairy." "Oh, is that all." stated Zack to his twin. The twin boys began walking off, leaving the dreaming man alone. "Zack? Do you think Alice and Jane are coming back this year?" Asked Cody curiously. "Well," began his twin, "I don't know about Alice, but I know Jane will. Women can't resist the Zack Man." teased Zack. "Yeah right, Zack Man." replied Cody sarcastically. The two blond boys walked off arguing, leaving Mr. Moesby to his pleasant day dream.

Meanwhile, unseen by anyone, a tiny cricket carried a note sealed with a blue kiss, addressed to Mr. Moesby. "phew," uttered the Cricket, removing his tiny top hat, and wiping the sweat from his brow. "The Things we do for love." he said, then hopped off. Minutes later, Mr. Moesby woke up, and found the note. He picked it up, and gazed at it curiously. He then noticed the blue kiss. "Ah," he said to himself understandingly, "This is from Adrianna." He opened the note, and noticed another blue kiss at the bottom of the note. He read the note to himself.

_Dearest Marion, Just a note to say I'm thinking fondly of you, and look forward to seeing you this Friday, and marrying you on Saturday. __I will arrive Friday morning, with all of the Princesses who are coming for this years convention. __They are also bringing their princes this year, __and they're pets. __They are as follows, __Ariel and Prince Eric, Belle, and her Prince Kristoff, Jasmine and Aladdin, Mulan and Shang, __Pocahontas and John Rolfe, Kim Possible and Ron __Stoppable, Gadget Hackwrench and Chip Maplewood, Esmeralda and Phoebes, Meg and Hercules, Maid Marion and Robin Hood, Wendy Darling, and her husband Johnathon, Tinkerbell and her friends, Rosetta, Iredessa, Fawn and Silvermist, Captain Amelia and her husband Dr. Doppler, Princesses Kida of Atlantis and her friend Milo, Nani Peloki and her boyfriend David, Jane Porter and her husband Tarzan, Nala the lioness and her Mate, Simba, the lion king, Tiger Lilly, and __Sally, the living rag doll, and Jack Skellington. __And Possibly Snow White and her Prince Edward, __Cinderella and her Prince Charming, and Aurora and her Prince Phillip. ( They are still arguing over who's the fairest of them all.) _The note seemed to end there. Moesby turned the paper over, but it was blank on the other side. "But what about the junior Princesses?" he asked out loud. At the sound of his voice, the letters swirled around forming new words, and the blue kiss, jumped off the paper, and kissed his cheek, then returned to the now changed note. Moesby then began reading the note again.

_The returning Junior Princesses are as follows, __Alice, Melody (daughter of Ariel & Eric), Lilo Peloki, (sister of Nani Peloki), Jane Darling (daughter of Wendy Darling), Kiara, (daughter of Nala, and Simba the lion king), Shanti, (From the jungle book 1&2) and Eilonwy (from The Black __Cauldron.) _Once again the note stopped. "Huh," uttered Moesby, more to himself, then to anyone else. "She forgot the new princesses." he said out loud. Once again, at the sound of his voice, the letters on the page swirled, and the blue kiss at the bottom, jumped off the page again, and kissed his other cheek, then returned to the paper. Moesby gazed at the kiss, then returned to reading the newly changed note. _The new Princesses, (which I did not forget!) are, __Lady, (From Lady And The Tramp.) Perdita, (From 101 Dalmatians,) Duchess, (From The Aristocats,) __Foxglove the bat, (From Chip and Dale's Rescue __Rangers.) Commander Mira Nova of Star Command, Princesses Giselle, (From Enchanted) __Princess Tianna, (From The Princess And The Frog,) Jessica Rabbit, ( from Who Framed Roger Rabbit.) Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Mrs Bianca ( From The Rescuers). _Again the note ended, but by this time, Moesby knew the note was magical, and waiting for him to read what was written, before it changed again. "Yes," he said finally, " and the new junior Princesses?" Again the letters on the page swirled, and the blue kiss again jumped off the page and kissed him, and then returned to the now changed note. _The new Junior Princesses are, __Marie, (daughter of Duchess from The Aristocats,) __Cadpig, (Daughter of Perdita, from 101 Dalmatians,) Annette, Danielle, and Colette (daughters of Lady And The Tramp,) and their friend Angel, and Tammy and Bink Squirrel, (From __Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers) _"I'll have to remember to buy some dog treats." stated Moesby, Once again, at the sound of his voice, the letters swirled, and the blue kiss jumped off the page, kissed him, and returned. The page now read, _Yes, and Catnip. See you on Friday, my darling. __All my Love, and best wishes, __Adrianna (The Blue Fairy) __P.S.: Please Recycle. _Moesby chuckled to himself, and smiled, placing the note on top of a pile of recycled paper. This time the blue kiss jumped off the page, came close to his ear, and whispered, _'Thank You Darling.' _then flew back to the note. Moesby sighed lovingly, then shouted to Zack and Cody. "Zack! Cody! They're coming again, and I'm getting Married!" he shouted happily. "Poor guy," said Zack, "he's actually happy." Then Cody smacked his brother across the back of the head. "Thank you Cody." stated Mr. Moesby. "Anytime Mr. Moesby." replied Cody. 

Days later, Friday dawned bright and early. Mr Moesby was doing everything he could to make sure things went smoothly, (so he could concentrate on his upcoming wedding.) He was running back and forth, checking on rooms, and reservations, when suddenly he heard a bell. He examined himself, and discovered that he now had only four fingers. Not only that he was now very colorful. "Mr. Moesby!" cried Cody, "They're here!" "The Princesses?" asked Moesby, looking up from his self examination. "No," replied Zack sarcastically. "The Morning Papers, of course the Princesses!" "Stations!" shouted Moesby, leaping toward his registration desk, while Zack and Cody examined each other, and straightened their uniforms. The two blond boys both wore the dark green Tipton colors, and the bell hops cap. While they examined each other, Moesby checked himself, to make sure he was dressed right. He wore his Dark green Tipton Blazer, dark pants, and a white shirt.

Just then, there was a shout. "Hey!" shouted three voices together. "Me First!" shouted Snow White. "Why?" asked Cinderella and Aurora together. "Because I'm the fairest of them all, that's why!" replied Snow White snidely. Snow White wore a yellow blouse, with red trim, and a dark blue skirt. "Who says?" asked Cinderella. Cinderella wore a blue dress, with blue shoes. Her hair was cut short, giving her a cute, almost child like look. "Yes, who?" agreed Aurora. Aurora wore a pink blouse, blue jeans and green shoes, but her clothes kept changing colors. "One minute please," she said exasperated, "Ladies, please!" she shouted to no one in particular, "One color!" "Sorry dear." said three voices from nowhere. Seconds later, all her clothes were pink. "Much better," she said examining herself. "Now where were we? Oh yes, Who says?" she asked turning back to Snow White and Cinderella. "My step mothers magic mirror, that's who." The two princesses stared at her unbelieving. "I don't care what that hunk of glass says," stated Cinderella, "I'm going in first," "Oh no you don't!" shouted Aurora, grabbing onto Cinderella's short blond hair. "Hey!" yelled Cinderella. "That's no fair!" "Yes," agreed Snow White, "My movie came out first, I am the very first Disney Princess, so that means I go first." "Oh no you don't!" snarled Cinderella. "Ladies!" shouted Mr Moesby. "One At A Time Please!" "I'm trying," stated Snow White, pushing back both Cinderella and Aurora. "but they're not cooperating." "I have a suggestion." stated a male voice. "Yes?" asked all three princesses together. "Why not let us, your princes sign in for you?" "Fine." replied Aurora dejectedly. "Well," began Cinderella thinking it over in her mind. "All Right." she said finally. "I suppose." replied Snow White softly. And with that, Prince Charming, Prince Phillip and Prince Edward ( Snow White's prince,) stepped forward and each signed the register. "Fine," said Mr. Moesby gladly, "thank you gentlemen," he uttered turning to get their keys. "Prince Charming, you and Cinderella will be in Suite A1." he stated, handing Charming the key. "Phillip, you and Princess Aurora will be in Suite A2," he said handing him the key. "And Edward, you..." Moesby suddenly looked up, with a small grin on his face. "Edward?" he asked curiously. "They never gave me a name in the movie, just called me the Charming Prince, then Prince Charming showed up and..." "Enough said." stated Moesby, handing him a key. "You'll be in Suite A3." "Alright Ladies," stated Prince Phillip, "We'll go in alphabetical order," "which means," continued Prince Edward, "Aurora and Phillip will go first," "followed by my self and Cinderella," continued Charming. "And finally us." stated Prince Edward to Snow White. "But..." began Snow White softly. "Snow," stated Edward, gazing into her eyes. "Fine." she said sullenly. "You go first," she began snidely. "Lord knows you need the beauty sleep." "That's it!" shouted Aurora, leaping at Snow White. "Wait for me!" shouted Cinderella, also jumping at Snow White. Before anyone could do anything, the three princesses were in the middle of a huge cat fight. Snow White pulled on Aurora's hair, while Aurora ripped off the sleeve from Cinderella's dress, while Cinderella tried to scratch at Snow White. No one knew what to do to stop them.

"Enough!" yelled a female voice. Everyone turned to see a very angry Kim Possible, with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable close behind her, also with an angry look on his face. Kim stood on the gang plank, wearing a pink t shirt, with a heart on it, and a pair of Capri Jeans, and shoes, while Ron wore his regular hockey jersey, and pants. Kim had her hands on her hips, and gazed angrily at the three princesses. "You should be ashamed of your selves!" stated Kim angrily. "I thought you three were friends." "Yeah," agreed Ron, "little girls look up to you three, and want to be like you." "Exactly," said Kim, "what kind of message do you think your sending to them? That it's alright to fight with your friends?" Kim stared angrily at the three princesses who moments ago had been trying to scratch each others eyes out. "But I'm..." began Snow White, dusting her self off, while the three good fairies appeared and cleaned up Aurora, and the fairy godmother showed up, and repaired Cinderella's dress. "Quiet!" yelled Kim angrily. "I've had enough of all this fighting. I didn't want it to come to this, but we're going to have to have a little beauty contest, and the winner will be declared fairest of them all." "But..." began Snow White, but she stopped when she noticed how angrily Kim was glaring at her. "The contestants and Judges will be decided later." stated Kim coldly, "for now... Behave! Or your out of the contest." "Yeah," agreed Ron, "and try to act like princesses." "Yeah." agreed all the other princesses behind them.

"Thank you Ronnie." cooed Kim softly snuggling up to him as they walked to the registration desk. "Thank you, Mrs. Possible," stated Mr. Moesby. "or is it Mrs Stoppable yet?" he asked teasingly. "No," replied Kim, blushing. "it's still Possible." "So, Mr. Moesby..." began Ron, " I hear you and The Blue Fairy are getting married." "Yes," agreed Kim, "congratulations." "Thank you." replied Mr. Moesby. "Are you going to remain human, or is she going to change you into a cartoon?" asked Ron curiously. "You know," began Mr. Moesby thinking. "we haven't decided yet." "But we will." stated a very feminine voice. They all turned to find The Blue Fairy. She had long blonde hair and sparking blue eyes. she wore a blue shirt, and blue jeans with blue shoes. "Hi Adrianna," said Kim happily. "are you going to be in the beauty contest?" asked Ron curiously. "No Ron," stated the Fairy, "such things are not my style." "of course not." agreed Kim, "but you will be a judge correct?" asked Kim. "No again, Kim." stated Adrianna again, "I will be much to busy preparing for my wedding," Kim and Ron both sighed dejectedly. The Blue Fairy would have been a perfect judge for the contest. "but, I do have a replacement." stated the fairy smiling sweetly. She held out her left hand and touched it with her wand. Soon, after the small bright light disappeared, Kim and Ron noticed a small cricket in the palm of the fairies hand. "Well," stated Kim, smiling at the cricket, "welcome Mr. Cricket." "Please, Mrs. Possible, call me Jiminey." stated the cricket bowing. "All right Jiminey, we have our first judge." replied Kim happily. "Now then Marion dear," said the fairy turning to her soon to be husband, "Where do I sign in?" "Right here, my dear." replied Moesby smiling. The Blue Fairy signed where he showed her, then she placed a quick kiss on his bald forehead. Mr. Moesby smiled dreamily. "My room?" asked the fairy softly, bringing him out of his dream state. "Oh, uh sorry my dear, you'll be in Suite A6, and Mrs. Possible and Mr. Stoppable will be in Suite A5." stated Moesby, handing out the keys. "Thanks Moesby." said both Kim and Ron together. "Jinx," stated Kim playfully to Ron, "you owe me a soda." she stated kissing his cheek softly. "Darn," stated Ron, "that makes seventeen sodas I owe you." he said sourly. "That's okay Ronnie," cooed Kim seductively. "We'll find another way for you to pay me back." She said grabbing his arm, and leading him away.

Minutes later there was a loud bang, like someone banging on a Chinese gong. "Mushu!" shouted a male and female voice. "Sorry guys," stated a voice, but how else is everyone going to know that the saviors of China have..." "That's enough Mushu." stated Mulan, appearing on the gangplank alongside a handsome Chinese young man. "Yes," agreed the young man softly. "if they don't know now, they never will." "Shang, please." said Mulan, burying her head in his shoulder. "Your as bad as Mushu." "Sorry dear." he replied softly. "It's alright darling." she answered as they walked to the registration desk. Mulan wore a beautiful red Chinese dress with golden designs, and sandals, while Shang wore a Chinese robe, and sandals. "Greetings Moesby," stated Mulan when they reached the registration desk. "I'd like you to meet my fiance, Shang." she said introducing the young man. "Well,greetings young man." stated Moesby, shaking hands warmly with him. "Greetings sir," replied Shang warmly. "Mulan has told me a lot about you." "Well," stated Moesby in a whisper, "it's all true." Moesby, Shang, and Mulan laughed. "Is this a private shindig," asked a loud voice, They all turned too see Megara being carried up the gangplank by Hercules. "or can any princess join in?" she asked playfully. "Meg!" they all cried. "You can put me down here Herc." she said to her strong boy friend. "No I can't Meg," replied Hercules gazing down at the deck. "There's a mouse and a Chipmunk on the deck. They need an exterminator on this ship." Moesby leaped over his registration desk, and quickly picked up the mouse and chipmunk. "Mrs. Gadget?" he asked the small mouse, " is that you?" "Yes, Moesby," replied the small mouse, pushing back her strawberry blonde hair, "and this is my boy friend Chip Maplewood." "Welcome sir," replied Moesby, carrying them back to his registration desk, and signing them in. Seconds later, five balls of light appeared. Each one grew to become Tinkerbell and her fairy friends, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn and Irredessa. "Hey Moesby!" they all cried in greeting. "Hello ladies," replied Moesby nicely. "There are quite a few ahead of you, why don't we just wait in line, Hmm?" he suggested. "Oh of course, Mr. Moesby," stated Tinkerbell sweetly, "We were just saying hello to you." explained Rosetta. "Oh yes," agreed Silvermist, "We'll wait our turn." "Didn't mean to cause you a problem Mr. Moesby." finished Fawn. All five fairies turned, and moved back to the end of the line.

"Lilo!" called an agitated voice, from the gangplank. "Hold on to Stitch's leash, will you." A tall Hawaiian woman and her boy friend walked in, followed by a smaller Hawaiian girl, and her blue alien pet. "Sorry Nani," explained the little Hawaiian girl, trying in vain to hold onto her pets leash, "but he wants to see his friends." "Meeka, Meeka!" exclaimed the alien, trying to escape his leash. Nani Peloki wore a Tipton Jacket, much like Mr. Moesby's, only hers was red, with a gold Tipton insignia. She also wore black slacks, and a white blouse. "David," she said to her Hawaiian boy friend, "hold Stitch's leash please." she said softly. "But the luggage..." he replied dropping the four suitcases. "Stitch, take the luggage, David take the leash, Lilo my hand." said Nani with authority. "Yes Nani." stated Lilo and David together. "Neka." replied Stitch, grabbing the luggage.

They all joined the growing line of Princesses behind Megara and Hercules. "Let's try to hurry along." stated Moesby softly. "Yes, Mr. Moesby," agreed Mulan. "Just give us our room number, and we'll do the rest." "Very Well," replied Moesby, checking his computer. "Mulan & Shang, you're in A6," after this he looked at the other arrivals. "Megara & Hercules, you'll be in A7, Gadget, Chip, Tinkerbell and friends, we have a doll house hotel for everyone, including the new arrivals for tomorrow." As Moesby spoke, Zack and Cody carried out a hotel sized doll house. "But who'll be in charge of checking people in?" asked Gadget curiously. "That would be you, Mrs. Gadget, and your boy friend Chip, will be your bell hop." explained Moesby. "Fine then," said Gadget, turning to face her boy friend, with a smile. "Take our bags to suite A1." Chip did as he was told, as Gadget turned to Tinkerbell and her friends. "Ladies, follow me please, I'll get you all signed in." All five fairies followed Gadget, and Chip into the hotel doll house. "Fine." said Moesby, looking at the now shrinking line of princesses waiting to sign in.

At the head of the line, now was Princess Jasmine, standing side by side with Aladdin, and a tiger. Sitting on the tiger's back, was Aladdin's pet spider monkey, Abu. Behind Jasmine and Aladdin, stood Ariel and her prince Eric, and their daughter Melody. And behind them, sat two lions, Simba the lion king, his queen, Nala, and their daughter, and princess, Kiara. "Next please." called Moesby. Jasmine, Aladdin, the tiger, and Abu stepped forward. Jasmine wore a purple tube top, purple jeans , and purple ribbons in her long black hair. Meanwhile, Aladdin wore a blue vest, a red fez and tan colored jeans. "Mrs Jasmine?" asked Moesby, eyeballing the tiger. "A tiger?" "Oh don't worry Moesby," replied Jasmine patting the tiger's head. "He's just here to keep an eye on Abu, and make sure that he doesn't steal anything." "And he won't bite?" asked Mr Moesby timidly. "Bite?" asked Jasmine through her laughter. "Rajah? You must be kidding." she laughed. Aladdin laughed with her. "Why, old Rajah wouldn't bite a flea on his head." he laughed. "Well then," stated Moesby, turning back to his computer. "Ah, here we are, Jasmine and Aladdin are in Suite A8." he said handing them the key. "Please enjoy your stay, but keep the tiger on a leash, just in case." "Of course Mr. Moesby." agreed Jasmine attaching a leash to Rajah's collar, while Aladdin attached another leash to Abu's tiny collar, and hooked the other end also to Rajah's collar. "Now Abu," stated Jasmine sweetly to the little monkey. "Where ever you go, Rajah goes with you, to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't steal anything. Understand?" she asked eying the monkey. "Yeah, yeah." agreed the monkey. "Good." stated Jasmine, kissing the monkey's forehead. "now, go join your friends." said Aladdin. Abu tipped his tiny fez to Jasmine and Aladdin, and then rode on Rajah's back, over to where some of his friends were milling around. "Look out guys!" cried Mushu, upon seeing the tiger. "It's a tiger!"cried Rufus the naked mole rat, in unmistakeable English. "Don't worry guys," stated Abu, popping up from behind the tiger's head. "It's just me, and this is my friend Rajah." "Hello Everyone." uttered Rajah, bowing low. "Abu told me all about each of you, but it appears some of your friends aren't here yet." said Rajah, searching the animal crowd. "I'm right behind you, big cat!" shouted a Jamaican voice. "Me too!" cried another voice. Everyone turned to see Sebastian running along as fast as his crab legs could carry him, and Meeko the raccoon was right behind him. "Wait for us!" cried two small voices. Soon they saw Gus and Jaq running to catch up. "Well," stated Rajah looking down at the gathering group. "so these are your little friends eh?" "Yep." agreed Abu. "We all made friends last year," "And now," continued Sebastian proudly, "while the princesses have their fun," "We have ours." finished Mushu. "Well, can I join your group?" asked Rajah timidly. "See, everyone sees me they immediately think tiger, but the truth is, I wouldn't hurt a flea on my head." "Well," began Rufus, thinking. "you still have to be voted in to the group." "But, you're welcome to play games with us." finished Meeko. "What's it gonna be guys?" asked Jaq. "Tag? Or maybe Hide and go seek?" asked Gus. "You all know my choice." said Stitch slyly. "Wait a minute," stated Sebastian. "Let's let our new friend here pick the game." Everyone turned to Rajah expectantly. "Well," began Rajah, placing his paw on his chin in thought. "When I was a cub, Jasmine and I used to play tag all the time. I really miss that, so..." before anyone even knew what had happened, Rajah had deftly touched Abu on his tiny fez, and said, "Tag, you're it little friend." And with that, Abu jumped off Rajah's back, and took off running, followed closely by Rajah, Sebastian, Stitch, Meeko, Mushu, Rufus, Gus and Jaq.

"Be careful Meeko." cried Pocahontas, "I almost stepped on you." "Pocahontas," said the young man beside her, "are you sure you wouldn't rather have John Smith here instead of me?" he asked softly. "John Rolfe," she stated, taking his face in her hands, "I chose you long ago, and I have not changed my mind." she said, kissing him. John Rolfe wore a tan colored shirt, and Levi jeans, while Pocahontas wore a blouse, skirt and belt, which all appeared to be made from deer skin. Behind them stood Kida, and her friend Milo Thatch. Kida wore an aqua blue tube top, and a skirt, the same color, while Milo wore a pair of glasses, a white t shirt, and brown jeans. Behind them stood, Shanti, and Eilonwy. Shanti was dressed in a beautiful African dress, while Eilonwy was dressed in a pink t shirt, with a white cloud on it, and purple jeans. And behind them, Stood Belle and her prince, Kristoff. Belle wore a creamy yellow colored blouse, and a skirt the same color, while Kristoff, wore a white shirt, with a blue coat, and pants that matched. And the line of Princesses seemed to go on forever. "Alright!" yelled Moesby, to be heard, even out on the gang plank. "Everyone listen closely, Ariel, you and your family are in suite A4, Simba and Nala you and Kiara will be in suite B1, Nani, David and Lilo will be in Suite B2, Belle, and Prince Kristoff will stay in Suite B3, Kida and Milo, your in Suite B4, will you all please come collect your keys from either myself, Zack or Cody."

Everyone that he mentioned, came forward, and took a key from either Moesby, Zack or Cody. "Next," called Moesby, "Esmeralda and Phebus, your in B5, Shanti & Eilonwy, you're rooming together with Tiger Lilly in B6. Maid Marion and Robin Hood, your in B7. Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler, you'll be staying in Suite B8. Wendy and Jane Darling and Mrs Alice will be in suite B9." He then waited for these princesses who had been called to collect their keys. Wendy, Jane and Alice walked forward together. Jane and Alice seemed to not even notice Zack and Cody. But after Wendy had taken their key, and before they walked off, they each moved over to either side of Zack and Cody, and Jane kissed Zack's cheek, while Alice did the same for Cody. Then, without another word, they turned, and followed Wendy to their room. Zack and Cody looked at each other. "What just happened?" asked Cody. "I don't know," replied Zack, " but I liked it." "Same here, bro." answered Cody, "same here." "Ahem." said Moesby, clearing his throat. "Sorry Mr. Moesby." they said together. "Fine." sighed Mr Moesby, "Now then, finally, Tarzan and Jane Porter, and Sally the rag doll, and Jack Skelington." Finally, everyone was signed in.

"Phew," stated Mr Moesby, after signing in the last princess and her prince. "That was a little more then I expected." he said wiping his brow with his kerchief. "Excuse me, Mr. Moesby?" called a voice from inside the Tipton doll house hotel. Moesby bent down on one knee, and looked into the doll house. "Yes?" he asked. "What do we do for room service here?" asked Gadget sweetly. "Tinkerbell and her friends are hungry, and Chip and I wouldn't mind a romantic dinner for two." "Fine," said Moesby, grabbing a pad and pencil. "What'll it be?" "Well," began Gadget looking back at the fairies, and her husband. "Tink and her friends want Pizza, while Chip and myself want Spaghetti and Meatballs, with french bread sticks of course." "Of Course," agreed Mr. Moesby, writing all of this down. "and to drink?" he asked curiously. Gadget looked back to the fairies, and Chip, then turned back to Mr. Moesby. "Alright, the fairies all want Root Beer, and Chip and I want milk." "Fine." agreed Moesby, "and for dessert?" Again Gadget looked to the fairies, and then her husband. "Are you sure?" she asked the fairies. They all nodded their heads, and licked their lips eagerly. "I'll take that as a yes." stated Gadget. "The fairies want a chocolate cake with strawberry icing, and Chip and myself want a cherry pie." "Very good then," replied Moesby writing this down. "Everything will be ready momentarily." "Thanks Moesby." answered Gadget going back into the doll house.

While Moesby took care of this order, he noticed Nani Peloki standing nearby. "What do you need Nani?" he asked, as he dialed room service. "To talk." stated Nani. "Fine."stated Moesby into the phone, "in ten minutes? Wonderful, thank you chef Antonio." he said hanging up the phone. "Now then, Nani, what can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly. "Well," began Nani, "you see, I'm in the running to be manager of the new Aloha Tipton in Hawaii, and all I need is a letter of recommendation from another Tipton manager, and..." "I'll send it out on Monday Nani." stated Mr Moesby. "Oh, thank you Mr Moesby, now how can I repay you for that favor?" Moesby looked at her. "There's no need Nani, it's just a friend doing a favor for another friend." "No Marion," replied Nani, "I pay my debts, and I never owe anyone anything, now, how can I pay this?" Just then, the blue fairy walked by talking into her wand. "But James, I'm counting on you to plan my wedding, and the after party, and everything how can I..." She listened intently to what her friend said. "But James..." she began. "Yes," she replied dejectedly. "yes James, I understand, another time then." she listened to the man's apology. "Yes, James, good bye." she said sadly. "Marion," she said sadly turning to Moesby. "We can't be married." To Be Continued...

Well friends, that's it for this time, come back next week, for some new arrivals, and new fun. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Befoe we end this chapter, I need to make a dedication. recently I lost a near and dear friend, This is for you Nebster, you will never be forgotten my friend.

God Bless


	2. Chapter 2

The Suite Life Of The Disney

Princesses (2010)

Greetings friends, we're back, and there are new Princesses to bring in, so let's get to it.

First off, I do not own the Disney Princesses,

Kim Possible, or anything, so please do not sue.

And now...

Chapter 2: The new arrivals.

The Blue Fairy stood in front of Moesby, tears in her eyes. "What do you mean, 'we're not getting married?'" he asked curiously. "That was the one I had hired to take care of the Wedding," replied Adrianna tearfully. "he can't do the job this weekend so..." "Perhaps I can be of help." stated a voice. They turned, and saw Nani Peloki. "or we can help each other. You see, Moesby just agreed to write me a letter of recommendation to Mr. Tipton to make me manager of the new Aloha Tipton, in Hawaii, and I need a way to pay him back. So, I'll handle the wedding and all you have to worry about is walking down the aisle." "You would do that?" Asked Adrianna hopefully. "Of course," agreed Nani sweetly. "now, what do you need?" "Everything." stated Adrianna. "Fine," replied Nani, "I'll take care of it." "Thank you." stated Adrianna hugging her. "Your very welcome," said Nani, hugging her back. "Now, What color wedding dress do you need?" "Blue." replied the fairy, "but I'll take care of that." "Good, and I suppose you'll need blue flowers?" asked Nani, making mental notes as to what she needed for the wedding. "Yes please." agreed the fairy sweetly, "and a flower girl." "I've got an idea for a flower girl," agreed Nani, thinking of her kid sister Lilo. "Alright Adrianna, you just worry about walking down the aisle, and leave everything else to me." "Oh, Bless you Nani" replied Adrianna. "Your quite welcome." replied Nani, walking away thinking.

"Now," she said to herself, "I'll need someone to cover catering..." "I'll take care of that." stated a voice. Nani turned around, and discovered Belle, was standing behind her. "You sure about that Belle?" asked Nani. "Yes." agreed Belle, "I'll contact chef, back at the castle, and he'll fix a scrumptious wedding feast, complete with a three layer wedding cake." "Great," replied Nani, "Thank you Belle, now I just have to find Lilo, and ask her to be flower girl."

Meanwhile, not too far away, the object of her search, (her little sister Lilo,) was talking to Kim Possible. "So, your in charge of the beauty contest?" asked Lilo sweetly. "Yes Lilo, now if you don't mind," began Kim nicely, "I'm kind of busy right now and can't talk so..." "Can I help?" asked Lilo, wanting very much to help. "Well," began Kim thinking, "I don't think so Lilo, I have to find the other princesses, find out if they're going to compete, then find out what their wearing in the swim wear competition, and the evening wear competition, then I need to find two more judges, and set everything up, I have too much to do, and no help..." Lilo could see how much Kim needed her help but couldn't think of how to help, until... "I know how I can help you Kim, give me the princess list, I'll find them, and ask them whether they intend to compete, and if they do, I'll find out what they intend to wear." "Well," began Kim, putting her hand on her hip, and thinking. "If you could, that would definitely save me a lot of work. Then I could concentrate on finding the judges, and setting things up." "I'll do it Kim," said Lilo taking the list, and looking it over. "Alright Lilo," replied Kim sweetly. "But tell the others that there will be no singing in the talent part of the competition." "No singing? Why not?" asked Lilo. "Because dear," replied Kim softly, "We can all sing, so it wouldn't be much of a competition." "I see." replied Lilo, then turning and giving a tiny salute, she said, "I won't let you down Kim." "Thank you Lilo." replied Kim, thankful that she now had two less jobs to do.

Just as she was on her way to start, she bumped into Ron. "Ready for lunch K.P.?" he asked sweetly. "No Ron." stated Kim sadly. "I can't. No time, and way, too much to do." "Like what?" asked Ron curiously. "Like setting up the stage, and finding two more judges." replied Kim sadly. "Well in that case," began Ron, "don't worry about the stage K.P., the princes and I will build your stage for you, you just worry about finding the next two judges." "Oh, thank you Ronnie," she said hugging him, and then kissing his cheek. "Yeah," said Ron dreamily, watching her leave happily. Then he quickly shook his head, and ran off to gather the other princes.

The next day was Saturday, and the new princesses were soon going to arrive. As Moesby sat behind his registration desk, a small brown and pink bat landed on his desk, and began looking at him.

Moesby, quickly grabbed a broom, and began shooing the bat away. "Hey!" it shouted, "is this how you treat all your guests?" "Guests?" asked Moesby curiously. "Yes." agreed another voice, "guests." Moesby looked down and noticed two small squirrels. One looked like a tween girl, (between 12 and 16.) while the other looked to be two or three. The tween girl was dressed in a pink t shirt which read "Princess" and had a tiny silver tiara above the word. She also wore a faded pair of denim jeans. The smaller girl wore a baby blue sundress, with a small acorn on the front. "It's alright guys," stated the bat sweetly, "I probably went about that all wrong," she said, landing again on the registration desk. "Let's try this again," she turned to face Moesby smiling sweetly. Moesby smiled back at her.

"Hello," she said sweetly, "My name is Foxglove, and these are my friends," she motioned to the two Squirrels, "Tammy and her baby sister, Bink." Moesby nodded at the two squirrels. At the sound of Foxglove's voice, Gadget stuck her head out of her tiny hotel window. "Hey, Bink, Tammy, your rooms are over here. Foxy, you can just hang up there." she stated pointing up at the rafters above them. "Oh, Hi there Gadj," exclaimed Foxglove upon seeing her friend. "Hey Gadget," cried Tammy Squirrel, running to hug her friend. "Gadget, Gadget!" cried Bink happily. "Hi guys," said Gadget, stepping out of her hotel, and hugging her friends. "I'm glad to see you too."

"Excuse me," stated a voice. Everyone turned to see a small mouse, and a duck. "but is this the Disney Princess Convention?" asked the mouse. "Yes, and where do we sign in?" asked the duck. The mouse wore a red blouse, with a skirt, and shoes the same color, and a red bow in her hair. The duck, also wore a blouse and skirt, and a bow, and also a pair of pumps, but hers were all purple. "Oh my..." began Gadget upon seeing the mouse. She immediately dropped to her knees, and bowed to the small mouse. "Please," began the mouse, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not a princess yet." she said sweetly. "Your not?" asked Gadget in amazement. "But your the original, Disney Princess," stammered Gadget, in awe of her idol. "I may have been created before Snow White," she began, "but I'm still no Princess." "Any way," stated Gadget sweetly, "your rooms are all in here." she said pointing to the doll house hotel. "Just follow me, and we'll get you all signed in, you too Foxy." she said to the bat. Everyone followed Gadget into her doll house hotel.

Minutes later, a tall beautiful red headed young woman walked on board the S.S. Tipton. All the male members of the crew whistled at her, while the female crew members automatically saw her as bad. "Excuse me," she said in a soft sultry voice, waking Mr. Moesby, who had been sleeping behind his desk. "Huh?" he uttered, opening his soon noticed the beautiful young woman. "Who are you?" he asked gazing at her. "I am Jessica Rabbit," she replied softly. "and I have come to attend the Disney Princess Convention." Moesby looked closely at the beautiful woman. She was dressed in a very tight red dress, which went down to her knees, showing off her beautiful legs. If he hadn't already been in love with The Blue Fairy, he would have fallen for her. He checked his computer, "Why yes," he stated grabbing the key to her room. "Here you are, Mrs Rabbit, Suite C1 is all ready and waiting for you." "Thank You so much." she answered softly.

Just as Jessica was turning to leave, she bumped into Melody, who was playing with her friends. "Melody, please, be careful,"called Ariel, from where she was sitting and watching her. "she's bad." stated Ariel eying the tall red head. "Oh please your highness," begged Jessica, "I'm not really bad." "Your not?" asked a very confused Ariel. "No," replied Jessica sweetly. "I'm just drawn this way." "I see." stated Ariel softly. "Then come," said Ariel, patting the seat beside her. "Let's sit, and talk, and get to know each other then." The two red heads sat and talked for hours, and soon became good friends. "so," began Ariel after a few minutes, "your married to that comical Roger Rabbit?" "Yes," agreed Jessica softly, then she eyed the young mermaid. "You're not thinking of stealing my bunny are you honey?" she asked suspicously. "Oh my heavens, no!" exclaimed Ariel, "I'm perfectly happy with my darling prince Eric." "Sorry Ari," apologized Jessica. "But when you have a movie star for a husband, you can never be to careful." "I understand Jessica." replied Ariel. "Oh Please," stated Jessica "call me Jessie."

Not too far away, Alice and Jane sat sipping their smoothies, while Zack and Cody sat nearby. "This Blueberry smoothie is delishous Zacky." said Alice to her boyfriend. "Thanks Alice." replied Zack blushing. "Would you like a towel Jane dear?" asked Cody. "No thank you darling," stated Jane lovingly. "I'm just enjoying my Strawberry smoothie, and looking at you." The two junior princesses just sat there enjoying their smoothies, and being near their boyfriends. Alot had changed in the past year. They no longer chased Zack and Cody, they just sat there looking beautiful, and let Zack and Cody do the chasing. "Would you please acompany me to the Blue Fairies wedding?" Cody asked Jane. "Why Codikins," gasped Jane, "I thought you'd never ask." Alice looked at Zack. "Well Zacky," she asked pointedly, "Don't you have something to ask me?" "Huh?" asked Zack, coming out of his daydream. "Oh uh, yeah, would you please accompany me to the blue fairies wedding?" "Yes!" agreed Alice sweetly._ 'This one's gonna take a little work,'_ she thought eying him._ 'but he's worth it.'_

__

Minutes later Moesby heard another voice. "Excuse Me Monsieur," it said in a very thick french accent. Moesby looked down, and spotted a white cat, wearing a diamond studded collar. Below her, was a tiny white kitten, wearing a pink bow in her hair. "Mama, I'm hungry." she said softly. "Hush my love," stated the cat, putting a paw on her daughters head. "You will have food soon enough my darling, but right now, I am finding out where we are." "Did you just talk?" asked Moesby. "Oui Monsieur," replied the cat looking at him. "My name is Duchess, and this is my daughter, Marie." "Do you have any tuna?" asked the kitten. "Hush Marie." stated Duchess lovingly. "You shall be fed very soon my dear, but first, I need to know that we are in the right place." "Well, my dears," began Mr. Moesby nicely "not only are you in the right place," he reached behind his back, and pulled out a can of tuna. "but you've come at just the right time as well." he stated, putting the open tuna can down in front of the small kitten. "Lunch time." he said jokingly. The small kitten gobbled up the tuna quickly, then licked her whiskers for more. "What do we say my love?" asked Duchess in a motherly tone, trying to remind her daughter of her manners. The tiny kitten, gave a small burp. "Excuse me." she said bashfully. Then turned to her mother. "What did you say mama?" asked the little kitten sweetly. "Marie, my love," started Duchess patiently, "the nice gentleman gave you his lunch, now what do we say?" she asked her sweetly. The small kitten thought, then looked up at Mr. Moesby, and said nicely, "Thank you for the tuna, sir, it was yummy." "Your quite welcome young lady." replied Moesby softly. As he pet the small kitten she rubbed against his legs and purred loudly. Moesby turned and checked his computer. "Ah ha," he stated triumphantly. "Here you are, Duchess and her daughter Marie, you're in suite C2." Moesby handed the key to the mother cat. "Merci Monsieur Moesby." she uttered, holding the key in her mouth. "Yes," agreed the kitten Marie, "thank you Mr. Moesby."

Minutes later, another young woman entered the S.S. Tipton. She looked around, until she spotted Moesby then made her way over to him. "Hello," she said nicely. Mr Moesby looked up from his work, to see a beautiful young colored woman, dressed in a blue blouse, and denim blue jeans. Her hair was up, and on her head was a silver tiara. "My name is Tiana, and I'm here for the Disney Princess Convention." she said nicely. Moesby looked her over. She seemed nice enough, but he'd never seen a black disney Princess before.

"Why are you staring?" she asked seriously, noticing that he was still looking at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry madam," stated Mr. Moesby, turning to his computer, to check on her room number. "It's just that..." began Moesby. "Never seen a black Disney Princess before have you?" she asked him pointedly. "Well, I, uh, you see, I uh..." "Oh it's alright." stated Tiana smiling at him. "I get that all the time. Say..." she said, looking closer at him. "aren't you the one who's supposed to be marrying the Blue Fairy?" she asked innocently. "Why yes I am." agreed Moesby. "Here you are, your in Suite C3." "Thanks Moesby." she said nicely, then took the key card from him, and walked into the nearest elevator.

Minutes later, Belle stepped out of a nearby elevator. She talked into a cell phone. "Yes Lumere, it's good to hear you too, but I'd like to talk to Chef." She listened intently. "No Lumere, I don't want to talk to Cogsworth, I need to talk to..." She held the phone closer to her ear. "Good Morning to you to Cogsworth." she said disappointedly. "Cogsworth, I need to talk to..." She again listened to her phone. "No Cogsworth," she began impatiently, "I do not want to talk to Fifi, I need to talk to..." She waited impatiently. "Bonjour Fifi," she began irritably, "Fifi, I want to talk to..." She listened as Fifi explained her troubles of the day. "Fifi, Please." she stated exasperated. "I need to talk to Chef." She listened again. "I did say so Fifi, but no one listened." she explained. "Chef?" she asked, when a new voice answered the phone. "Oh thank you, Chef, I need one of your fabulously scrumptious Wedding feasts, complete with a three tier wedding cake." she listened as Chef replied. "When? Tomorrow if you can. Now I know it's short notice, but..." She listened closely again as Chef answered. "You will?" she asked excitedly, waving to a nearby Nani Peloki, to come and hear the answer to their prayers. "When?" she asked. "And you'll deliver everything here magically, as soon as I send for it?" she listened again to the reply. Nani was now telling Adrianna about everything, and Adrianna was so happy, she kissed her. "Chef," said Belle happily, "you just made a blushing bride very happy." she stated. "Yes Chef," said Belle smiling, "we'll see you tomorrow. Thank you Chef." stated Belle hanging up her cell phone. "And thank you as well, Belle." stated Adrianna hugging her friend.

Hours later, Two mother dogs, (one Dalmatian, and one Cocker Spaniel,) and their children entered. "Mom," said the Dalmatian puppy, sniffing at the air. "I smell a cat." All three Cocker Spaniel puppies looked up at their mother. "We smell it too mama." "Cadpig dear," began the mother Dalmatian sweetly. "I brought you dear, because I thought you would be more open minded then your brothers." "But Mom," began the puppy sourly, "it's a cat." "I know dear," stated the mother softly, "and obviously, the cat was invited here just as we were, so please, try to be friendly." "Yes Mom." agreed the puppy. "And that goes for you three as well," stated the Cocker Spaniel to her three daughters. "Yes mama." they all replied together. All six dogs walked up to the registration desk, and sat in front of Mr. Moesby. "Can I help you?" he asked curiously. "Yes." stated the mother Dalmatian. "We're looking for the Disney Princess Convention." stated the mother Cocker Spaniel. "And the junior Princess convention mama." said the Cocker Spaniel puppy. "Why do the grown ups always forget us?"asked the young Dalmatian puppy. "Now that's enough Cadpig dear." stated her mother lovingly.

As they spoke, Duchess and her daughter Marie stepped out of a nearby elevator. "Come along my dear," she said lovingly to her daughter. "it's time you made some friends." she said pushing young Marie with her head. "But Mama, their dogs." she said distastefully. "Now now my dear," said Duchess lovingly. "that is no reason why you can't all be friends." she said sweetly. "besides, Lady and Perdita are my two oldest friends, now go." Meanwhile, Perdita was having very much the same conversation with her daughter. "But Mom, she's a..." "Don't say the C word Cadpig," scolded her mother. "_Well, She is."_ whispered the pup softly. "Go!" stated her mother. But before she could, the three Cocker Puppies had already gone.

"Hello." they all said together. Marie looked at the puppies, then at her mother. "Well," urged Duchess, "Don't you have anything to say my dear?" asked Duchess sweetly. "Lo." stated Marie quietly. "What did she just say?" asked Cadpig, who had just joined them. "I think she said hello." replied one of the Cocker Spaniel puppies. The Cocker Spaniel Puppy who spoke, walked up to Marie, and said, "Hi there, I'm Annette, and these..." she motioned to the two other Cocker Puppies, "are my sisters, Colette and Danielle." she said introducing her sisters. "And I'm Cadpig." stated the young Dalmatian puppy, shaking paws with the kitten.

Marie looked over at her mother, who smiled encouragingly. "Hi there." said Marie sweetly. "We're Cockers," stated Danielle. "And I'm a Dalmatian." said Cadpig, "What kind of cat are you?"asked Danielle. "I'm a White Persian," she said proudly, "just like my mother." Duchess bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear, "_Tell them your name my dearest." _"Oh yeah," stated Marie sweetly. "My name is Marie, and I'm from France." "Hello Marie." stated all three Cocker Spaniel puppies together. "Wanna play with us?" asked Cadpig nicely. "What do we play?" asked Marie sweetly. "What do you want to play?" asked Annette. "How about Red Rover?" asked Cadpig. "Nah," replied Marie, making a distasteful face. "I hate that game." stated Marie. "So do we." agreed the Cocker puppies. Cadpig thought again. "How about Tag?" she asked. "Nah." they all said, shaking their heads. "Then what?" asked Cadpig, losing her Patience. Marie put her paw to her chin in thought, then said, "I've got it!" "What?" asked all the puppies. "Hide and go Seek." Cadpig smiled sweetly, "Great idea, Marie. I'll count, and you all hide." "Why do you get to count?" asked Danielle. Everyone looked at Cadpig expectantly. "Because," stated Cadpig proudly, "I can count to 101." They gasped in appreciation. "How do you count so high?" asked Marie curiously. "I help mom and dad keep track of my 99 brothers and sisters." replied Cadpig happily. "Alright, Cad," stated Marie sweetly. "You count to 100, and we'll all hide."

Cadpig started counting, and the three Cocker Spaniels and Marie took off giggling. "Be careful Cherie," Duchess called after her daughter. "you might get hurt." "Don't worry Duchess," stated Lady, petting her friend with her paw. "Yes," agreed Perdita sweetly. "They're just kids, let them play." "Yes," agreed Duchess softly, "I suppose you're right." "Now," began Lady, turning back to Mr. Moesby. "Right here ladies." stated Mr. Moesby happily. Perdita looked at him curiously, then over at Lady. "How did he know your name?" she asked curiously. Lady shrugged her shoulders.

As the two dogs signed in, a small mouse wearing a furry purple hat, and a purple coat walked quickly up the gangplank. The mouse noticed Duchess and screamed, "Ahh, a cat!" and started to run away. "Wait little one," said Duchess nicely, rushing to catch up with the mouse. "You need not fear me little friend," stated Duchess when she caught up to the little mouse. "I do not eat mice," she said softly, "I simply let them out of the house. And besides one of my best friends is a mouse." "He is?" asked the mouse straightening her tiny coat. She looked around and then at the cat. "You don't eat mice?" she asked in a heavy Hungarian accent. "Goodness no, my dear." replied Duchess laughingly. "Is this where they are having The Disney Princess Convention?" she asked softly. "Mrs Bianca?" called Gadget from inside her Doll house hotel. "Mrs Bianca, is that you?" she asked, running out of her tiny hotel. "Yes." answered Mrs. Bianca unsurely. "Mrs. Bianca," continued Gadget shaking paws with her."I'm Gadget Hackwrench Maplewood, and I'm your biggest fan." "Wait a minute," replied Mrs. Bianca thinking, "Are you the Rescue Ranger Gadget Hackwrench?" "Yes I am." replied Gadget proudly. "Oh, how wonderful." stated Mrs. Bianca shaking her hand energetically. " You see, I am a big fan of yours as well dear." explained Mrs Bianca, still shaking hands with her. "Golly," stated Gadget softly, "Your my fan?" she asked . "Of Course," replied Mrs. Bianca, patting her paw. "I only wish I had your mind bashingly high I.Q." "I wish I had your courage." replied Gadget sweetly. "Courage is nothing," said Mrs Bianca, "but a mind bashingly high I.Q., now that is something to be proud of." "Come with me," said Gadget linking arms with the other mouse, "let's get you signed in."

"Now," said Moesby to the two dogs, "Where were we?" he asked. "We were right here." replied Perdita teasingly. "Yes," agreed Lady, "and you were signing us in." continued Lady. "Yes, of course." stated Mr. Moesby. "Here we are," said Moesby checking his computer. "Perdita and her daughter Cadpig, are in Suite 1d," stated Moesby, handing the mother Dalmatian the keycard. "And, Mrs Lady and her four daughters?" "Yes, I know," sighed Lady sadly, "Tramp and Scamp were sick, so I left Angel to look after them." "Ah, well that explains it." sighed Mr Moesby. "All right then, Lady and her three daughters are in Suite 2d." explained Mr Moesby, also handing a keycard to the Cocker Spaniel. "Thank you." they both said together. As the walked away, they talked to each other."So," started Lady, "How long have you known Duchess?" "Since their movie premiered." replied Perdita. "You think our children will be safe playing with..." "Lady!" scolded Perdita, "Marie is one of the sweetest little kittens ever!" "Sorry Perdi," apologized Lady as they stepped into an elevator together.

Minutes later, a young woman walked up the gangplank and looked around. She had long light orange hair, and wore a long pink dress, with rose petals in her hair. "Hello," said Mr. Moesby. "Can I help you?" he asked nicely. "Oh Well hello there," she replied sweetly. "I am Princess Giselle, and I'm..." "Don't tell me, let me guess, your here for the Disney Princess Convention correct?" "Whoa," said Giselle, with a stunned look on her face. "You're good." she muttered. "Not really," replied Moesby, "Your a princess, your animated, I took a lucky guess." "Ah," agreed Giselle. "Uh, I can't seem to..." began Moesby checking his computer. "No, wait here we are, Princess Giselle." Just then, a small chipmunk ran out of the pocket of her dress. "And who is your little friend?" asked Moesby. "Pip." stated Giselle softly. "I told you to wait in my pocket till I was signed in." "Sorry Honey," replied the Chipmunk, "but it was kinda crowded in there, what with all those acorns in there too." "Well I didn't want you going hungry." replied Giselle sweetly. "Oh it's alright," stated Mr. Moesby. "he can stay, just sign in, please." Giselle moved over to the registration desk, and signed in. "Fine." stated Moesby handing her a keycard. "Now, your in 3d." "That's funny." replied Giselle, "my movie wasn't." "Uh, no..." said Moesby, "I mean, your in Suite # 3d." "Oh of course." said Giselle catching on. Then she and her little friend walked up the nearby staircase.

Minutes later there was a bright flash, and out of the bright flash, stepped a beautiful young woman, with blue skin, and red hair. She looked exhausted. "Moesby," she said tiredly. "Room, bed, sleep now." "Oh, well of course Commander Nova." said Moesby, checking his computer. "Here we are, Suite 4d." he said handing her the key card. "Thanks." replied Mira Nova, signing the register. She then walked tiredly into the nearest elevator.

"Well," stated Moesby, wiping his brow, "At least that's..." Just then, a young woman magically appeared. "Well," she said in a prim and proper British voice, "This appears to be the place." "That." finished Moesby, staring at the young English woman.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well, that's all the new princesses plus, a surprise guest star. (Hey, she was a surprise to me too, she just snuck in.) Come back next week for more,

Till then,

God Bless


	3. Chapter 3

The Suite Life of the Disney Princesses (2010)

Hello again friends, we're back, with more fun, and more laughs, so lets get started.

First, (as always), I no own Princess, I no Own Kim Possible, I no own anything, all owned by Disney. Disney am good. And now...

Chapter 3 : Voted in.

Mr. Moesby stared at the British woman who had just appeared. Everyone else was a cartoon, but this woman remained human. She was dressed all in white, from her hat, to her shoes. "Who are you, and why are you still human?" he asked suspiciously. "Oh that." she said simply. She snapped her fingers, and was suddenly more colorful. "How did..." stuttered a very confused Moesby.

"First things first," began the woman, taking off her hat, and checking her brunette hair, in a nearby mirror. "Now then," she said turning back to Moesby. "To answer your first question," she began smiling sweetly. "I am Mary Poppins. I was invited here by my good friend Adrianna, The Blue Fairy, for two reasons, 1, to judge the fairest of them all beauty contest. And 2, to attend her wedding." she explained, all the while checking and adjusting her dress, and hair. Moesby looked at her in confusion. "Now, as to why I was human when I arrived, I was not informed that everyone else was cartoons. You see I tread a fine line between the cartoon world, and the real world." "So," began Mr. Moesby, beginning to understand. "You can be either a cartoon or a human?" "Exactly." answered Mary, running her gloved finger along the registration desk, then gazing at it, to see how clean it was. Moesby noticed this from his computer. "It's the maid's day off." he uttered. "So I see." replied Mary examining her dirty finger."You're in suite 3e, and I'll send up a cleaning crew immediately." stated Mr. Moesby. "Oh please don't bother," replied Mary sweetly, taking her key card. "you have enough to worry about with your upcoming wedding, and besides, I enjoy cleaning myself." she said proudly.

"Oh by the way," began Moesby, struck by an idea, "could you teach me to walk that fine line between cartoon and live action that that you do?" Mary Poppins looked him over. "Why yes, I believe I could, but you must have plenty of concentration." "When do we begin?" asked Moesby, "I'd like to surprise Adrianna by being able to switch between the two." "Oh, well how very sweet of you." stated Mary, smiling at him. "I can see why Adrianna likes you." stated Mary sweetly. "We'll start as soon as your ready."

Minutes later, Kim was preparing for the meeting with the other Disney Princess, when Lilo came running up to her. "Well good morning Lilo, did you find all the princesses?" she asked sweetly. Lilo help up a hand, and took a couple deep breathes. Then she handed Kim a list. The only Princesses on the list, were the original six. Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle and Jasmine. "Just these?" asked Kim softly. Lilo nodded her head, and caught another deep breath. "Lilo?" asked Kim curiously, "Have you been running all around the ship looking for me?" Lilo nodded her head again. "Sorry sweetie," she apologized to the little Hawaiian girl. "I should have given you my suite number, you could have met me here.

Lilo glared at Kim. "It's O.K. Kim," she replied smiling. "I was glad to be of help," she said turning to go. "now if you'll excuse me, I have my Junior Princess meeting to go to." "thanks for the help Lilo."stated Kim to the little girl. Kim examined the list again, as she prepared for her upcoming meeting with the others.

Meanwhile, while Lilo was running to make her Junior Princess meeting, she ran right into her older sister. "Lilo!" shouted Nani. "Nani!" shouted Lilo."Watch where your going!" they both shouted at each other, at the same time. "Sorry Nani," apologized Lilo, "but I'm late for my junior princess meeting, and we're voting in some new..." "I know," interrupted Nani, "I'm late to my meeting too," explained Nani, helping her sister up. "but I've also got an important question to ask you, for The Blue Fairy." "The Blue Fairy?" asked Lilo. "Yes Lilo," agreed Nani, smiling at her little sister. "She wants you to be the flower girl at her wedding tonight." "Me?" asked Lilo happily. "uh-huh." agreed Nani sweetly. "Flower girl?" asked Lilo. "Yep." agreed Nani. "Do you want the job Lilo?" asked Nani. "Oh of course," agreed Lilo, rushing off to her meeting. "Tell her I'll be glad to." she shouted over her shoulder. "Thanks Lilo!" shouted Nani at her disappearing sister. Nani soon rushed off in the opposite direction, going to her princess meeting.

Meanwhile The Princes were all having their own meeting, playing cards, exchanging stories, and laughing. "Everytime?" asked Charming, after Ron had told them all about his problem. "yes." agreed Ron sadly. "Ron my friend," began Eric, clapping him on the back. "You need a stronger belt." All the princes laughed again at this remark, even Ron. "So Guys," began Ron, after a swig from his glass of Root Beer. "How did you know you'd found the right girl?" "Well," began Phillip, "it was her singing." They all looked at him weirdly. "Hey," he said defensively, "you've gotta admit, she's got the voice of angel." All the princes laughed again.

"For me," began Prince Charming, "it was that one dance." all the princes nodded in agreement. "When we danced, it was like no one else mattered, just me and her." All the others again nodded in agreement. "I'll never forget the first time I got lost in Gadget's eyes." stated Chip, remembering the moment he fell in love with her. "For me," began Hercules, "it was love at first sight." "Same here." said Tarzan. "And here." said Phebus. "By the way guy," asked Ron turning to Phebus. "What does your name mean?" "Your gonna laugh." stated Phebus with a smile. "No I won't." replied Ron. "Oh yes you will," teased Phebus. "because I will too." "What does it mean?" asked Ron again. "It means Sun god." stated Phebus. Everyone broke out laughing.

Meanwhile, not very far away, The Disney pets were having their own meeting. "Alright," shouted Sebastian, to be heard by everyone. "is everybody here?" he shouted. "Yeah man," stated Mushu. "let's play Hide and Seek again, man.""Hang on Mushu," replied Sebastian, "First, we take role, then we've got some new members to vote in, Then we play." "Oh, yeah, sorry man." apologized Mushu. "Good, now when I call your name, you say here good?" "Yes." answered everyone.

"Good, now Mushu?" "Here man." replied Mushu. "good, Rufus?" "here." said Rufus. "Good, Gus and Jaq?" "Here." stated the two mice together. "Fine, Stitch?" "I'm here too." said Stitch, getting a laugh out of the group. "good, Meeko?" "Present." replied Meeko. "Good, Abu?" "Here." said Abu. "And Me, Sebastian."

"Right now who do we vote in first?" asked Mushu. "How about Rajah?" called Abu. "Yeah," agreed Rufus, "He seems nice enough." "All right, then, all in favor of accepting Rajah as a new member, say aye." All animals said "Aye." "Fine, then," stated Sebastian, "now we play..."

"Hey bud," said a voice, "what about me? Can I join your group?" Everyone turned to see a chipmunk. "Who are you man?" asked Mushu curiously. "And what do you want here?" asked Meeko. Everyone stared at the raccoon. "What?" asked Meeko, seeing that everyone was staring at him. "You can talk?" asked Rufus. "Of course I can talk." stated Meeko, "I just never had anything worth saying until now." Everyone laughed at this remark. Sebastian looked at the chipmunk. "What's your name man?" he asked curiously. "It's Pip." replied the chipmunk. "Who's pet are you?" asked Abu. "I'm a friend of Princess Giselle." replied Pip proudly. "All right then," stated Sebastian, "all in favor of Pip joining our group say aye." Everyone said Aye.

"Good," stated Mushu, now let's go play." "Wait a minute!" shouted Sebastian, "we need to elect a president for the club for next year." "Fine then, let's hurry up and vote, I want to play." said Mushu downheartedly. "Fine," stated Sebastian, "pass out the papers, Stitch, pass out the pencils." Stitch and Mushu did as they were told, and soon everyone had voted. "So, who's the president for next year?" asked Mushu impatiently. Sebastian had just finished reading the votes. "It's you mon," replied Sebastian. "Well, let's find him man, I gotta..." It took awhile, but it finally sunk in. "Did you just say, it's me?" asked Mushu curiously. "Yes mon," stated Sebastian, "Now we can play." "Yeah!" cheered all the others racing out. "Hey!" yelled Mushu, "Wait for me guys, I'm your leader!" he shouted running after them.

The Princesses were having their own meeting. Everyone had their favorite cake, in front of them, and a silver goblet filled to the top with ice cold milk. Jasmine picked at her Pineapple upside down cake, while Kim,sat nearby trying to eat her Devil's food cake, but the complaining from the three original princesses was getting to everybody.

"I'm the fairest!" stated Cinderella through a mouth full of White cake. "As if." scoffed Aurora, taking a drink from her goblet. "Yeah," agreed Snow White, taking another bite of her strawberry cake. "Besides," continued Snow White, after swallowing her cake. "We all know I'm the fairest. Walt Disney said so."

"Ugh," groaned Meg, "here we go again." "Can't you do something Kim?" begged Jasmine, "you are the president after all." added Ariel hopefully. The three Princesses were still arguing. "ENOUGH!" shouted Kim at the top of her lungs. "You three should be ashamed of yourselves." stated Kim angrily. "Yeah." agreed the other princesses. "Your the reason we all wanted to be princesses," stated Gadget softly, "we look up to you, and want to be like you." "What message do you think your sending to little girls all over the world who idolize you?" asked Meg. "I quite agree." said a voice from the back of the hall. They all turned to see Mary Poppins. "Mary!" cried Adrianna upon seeing her old friend. "Hello Anna dear." stated Mary. "It is so very wonderful to see you." said Adrianna hugging her friend.

"Ahem." stated Kim, calling everyone's attention back to her. "It's a great pleasure to meet you Mrs. Poppins," said Kim happily, "I happen to be a fan of yours." "Well, I am a fan of yours as well, Kim." replied Mary sweetly. "You are?" asked Kim hopefully. "Well of course," stated Mary "Anyone who can save the world as many times as you do, is bound to get her share of fans." "Great," replied Kim softly, "and thanks, now as to you three..." said Kim turning back to the original three princesses. "Either get your acts together, and remember your still friends, or I'm kicking you out of the club." threatened Kim.

"But you can't..." began Snow White. "You wouldn't..."started Cinderella. "You shouldn't..." said Aurora. "I can, I should, and I will." threatened Kim. "Are we all in agreement?" she asked, turning to face the remaining princesses. They all nodded. "Sorry ladies," said Jasmine to the original three. "but we have a reputation to protect." "And we can't have the founding members of our group fighting over who's the fairest." explained Belle. "Just remember," said Ariel, "We're all beautiful on the inside."

"She's right." stated Snow White sadly. "There all right." agreed Cinderella. "We should all be ashamed of our selves." uttered Aurora sadly. "We're all equally beautiful." said Snow White, looking at her oldest friends. "I'm sorry guys." sobbed Snow White, putting her arms around her friends. "Me too." cried Cinderella and Aurora together. The three original princesses hugged and cried together.

"Ladies," began Kim sweetly, "Do we go on with the beauty pageant, or forget about it?" Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora looked at each other, smiled and said together, "Forget it." "Well then," began Mary Poppins. "It appears that I'm here early for your wedding my dear." she said to The Blue Fairy. "No." replied Adrianna softly, "Your just in time, as always." The two friends hugged.

"Now then," stated Kim, calling everyone's attention back to her. "I think we should take roll, before something else happens." she said getting giggles from everyone.

"Ariel, if you please?" "Why certainly Kim." agreed Ariel sweetly. Ariel stood, and began reading from a list of Princesses. "Adrianna, or The Blue Fairy?" "Here." replied Adrianna. "Captain Amelia?" asked Ariel. "Present." stated Amelia proudly. "Ariel? Oh, yeah that's me, I'm here." stated Ariel laughingly. "Aurora?" she asked. "Here." replied Aurora. "Good, Belle?" "Present." "Cinderella?" asked Ariel, "I'm here." replied Cinderella.

"Esmeralda?" read Ariel. "Here." replied the gypsy, through a mouthful of chocolate cake. "Gadget Hackwrench?" Gadget at that moment was taking a bite out of her Rasberry Cheesecake. "Remind me to take some of this home to Monty." she said nicely. "Gadget?" asked Ariel again patiently. "Huh?" said Gadget. "_Are you here or not?"_ whispered Tinkerbell, who was sitting next to her. "Oh, yeah, sorry Ari, I'm here." "_Finally." _whispered Cinderella, getting laughs out of everyone.

"Ahem," stated Ariel, getting everyone's attention. "Moving on," she said sweetly, with an annoyed smile. "Jane Porter?" "Here." replied Jane. "Jasmine?" "Here." replied Jasmine. "Kida?" "Yes?" asked Kida curiously. "She's here Ariel." said Esmeralda who was sitting beside her. "Thanks," replied Ariel thankfully. "Kim Possible?" "Right here, Ariel." stated Kim. "Maid Marion?" asked Ariel. "Present." replied Marion through a mouth full of her Carrot Cake. "Megara?" "Here Ariel." stated Meg. "Mulan?" "I'm here too." replied Mulan. "Good for you." stated Snow White, gaining more laughs from everyone, and a groan from Ariel. "Nala?" asked Ariel. There was a loud roar. "In English Nala." said her friend Gadget. "Oh, right." said Nala slapping her forehead with her paw. "Sorry guys, I'm here." she apologized. "Nani?" asked Ariel. "Aloha everyone." replied Nani nicely. "Aloha Nani." replied everyone at once. "Pocahontas?" stated Ariel. "Here." replied Pocahontas. "Sally the Rag doll?" Asked Ariel. "Here." replied Sally. "Snow White?" stated Ariel. "I'm here," replied Snow White, "and I'm sorry for the troubles I've caused." she said sadly. Cinderella and Aurora hugged her. "We're all at fault." said Cinderella. "Yes." agreed Aurora. "Tiger Lilly?" said Ariel. "I'm here." replied Tiger Lilly. "Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Iredessa, Silvermist and Fawn?" "Here!" cheered all the fairies together. "And Finally," stated Ariel, coming to the last princess, "Wendy?" "Here." replied Wendy.

They all sat together at a large round table, including Mary Poppins, who sat beside her friend The Blue Fairy. "All right," stated Kim happily, "let's get this show on the road ladies, bring on the new recruits." she said smilingly. Ariel took out a stack of three by five note cards, and read the top card. "From Cartoon World, sponsored by Gadget Hackwrench, it's Daisy Duck." Daisy Duck walked into the room. "Hi guys." she said to everyone. "Nice room." she stated looking around. "Welcome Daisy," stated Kim. "All right, ladies, we all know Mrs Duck's history, now all in favor of voting her into the group say aye." stated Kim. All the princesses in the room said "Aye!" "good," stated Kim kindly. "Mrs Daisy, welcome to the club." Daisy gasped as her name appeared on the chair in front of her.

"Who's next Ariel?" asked Kim. Ariel shuffled her three by five cards, putting Daisy's card on the bottom of the deck. "Next, from Paris France, sponsored by Princess Belle, we have Duchess." The large doors opened, and in walked a beautiful white cat. "Bonjour everyone," stated the cat as she entered the room. Even just looking at her, you could tell she was princess material, for she carried herself with such royalty. "All right everyone," began Kim sweetly. "Princess or no?" Everyone replied at once, "Princess!" "Great," replied Kim, then looking at Duchess she said, "Welcome, your highness." Duchess watched as her name magically appeared on the chair in front of her. "Wonderful." she said under her breath.

"Next." called Kim. "Next," stated Ariel, once again shuffling her three by five cards, to find her next one. "from New York, sponsored by Princess Gadget Hackwrench, Foxglove." The doors opened again, and in flew a brown bat with pink ears. "Greetings everyone." stated the bat . "Oh my..." stated Snow White noticing the bat who landed on the table and bowed to everyone. "Is it dangerous?" asked Cinderella fearfully. "No," replied Gadget nicely, "She wouldn't bite a flea on your neck." "Hello again Foxy," stated Kim, "did you have a nice flight?" she asked teasingly. "Oh yes," replied Foxglove. "of course I hit a rain cloud over Los Angeles.." Upon hearing this, all the princesses burst out laughing. "All right ladies, Princess or not? All in favor say aye, all opposed say nay." All But Snow White, Cinderella, Nani, and Aurora said Aye. They all said Nay. "Sorry girls," said Kim to Snow White's group. "You're out voted. Foxy, welcome to the group, please sit with Gadget, Tinkerbell and the fairies." stated Kim sweetly to the bat. "Thanks guys." said Foxglove to everyone who'd voted for her.

"Who's next Ariel?" asked Kim, turning to Ariel . "Originally from Cartoon world, but soon relocating to New York City..." "What's the difference?" asked Meg sarcastically, getting laughs from everyone, including Ariel. "Sponsored by Aurora, Giselle." Again the doors opened, and into the room walked Giselle smiling broadly at everyone. "Before we go any further," said Giselle softly, "I want you all to know what an honor it is just to stand here before all these beautiful princesses." "Well thank you, Giselle," stated Kim, "now, princess, yea, or nay?" she asked everyone. All at once, the other princesses said, "Yea!"

Lilo ran into the Junior Princess meeting, all out of breath. "Lilo?" said Shanti upon seeing her, "What happened?" "Where were you?" asked Kiara curiously. "I saved you some cake." stated Eilonwy sweetly. "Thanks." replied Lilo nicely. "Mmm, Chocolate, my fav." said Lilo upon seeing her slice. "Alright, everyone." said Alice, "Settle down, we need to call role, then we need to vote in our new members." Once they heard this, they all settled down.

"Alright Melody, let's start." Melody stood up, and cleared her throat, calling attention to herself. "Alright, now... Alice?" "Here." replied Alice. "Eilonwy?" "I'm here as well." replied Eilonwy. "Jane Darling?" "Here." replied Jane. "Kiara?" asked Melody. "Here." mewed a small voice. Melody had to look around to make sure she had answered. "Lilo?" asked Melody. "Here, aloha friends." replied Lilo. "Melody? Oh wait, that's me, of course I'm here." "And finally, Shanti." "I am here." replied Shanti.

Melody searched her yellow skirt pockets for the cards her mother had given her. "Now where..." she began. "Oh here," she said upon finding them. "Alright, first, from the Dearly farm in Northern Montana, we have Cadpig." A small Dalmatian puppy entered the room. "uh, Hi." she said shyly. "Oh, aren't you cute." said Jane Darling. "Ooh, look," stated Lilo pointing. "Spots." "Yeah," said Cadpig, "I was born with them." "Ladies please," said Alice, demanding their attention. "We have to vote, is she in or out?" "Please?" begged Cadpig softly. "In!" they all agreed.

"Alright Melody, who's next?" asked Alice. "From Paris France, Marie." A small white kitten, with a pink bow behind her neck, walked in. "Hi Marie!" said Cadpig upon seeing her new friend. Marie nodded to her friend, then sat in front of the junior princesses. "Hello everyone." said Marie, looking her cutest. "Hello Marie," replied Alice kindly. "Now, Junior Princess or not?" she asked. "Junior Princess!" the all shouted. "Welcome Marie." said Alice, pointing toward a chair which had magically appeared with her name in silver letters.

"Next," began Melody, "From New York, Tammy and her baby sister Bink." Tammy walked in alone, and gazed at all the others. "Bink, come on sis." stated Tammy to her hiding baby sister. Seconds after, little Bink popped her head into the room, and popped out just as fast. "She's afraid." explained Tammy. "Bink dear," began Alice, coming down to her level. "Don't be afraid my dear, we won't hurt you." she said sweetly. Soon Bink ran in, and jumped into Alice's arms. "She's never done that before." said the pre teen squirrel. "All right guys, what do you think? Princess or not?" Everyone looked at Alice holding Baby Bink, and Tammy's hand. "Princess!" they all cheered.

Meanwhile, the Princes were still playing cards. "Hit Me." said Ron, after examining his cards. "Ronald," began Robin Hood. "We're playing poker, not twenty one." "Oh, uh right, Charming, got any threes?" "We're not playing go fish either." explained Charming patiently. "Sorry guys, guess I don't know how to play." agreed Ron. "That's alright Ronnie old boy," said Robin Hood, patting him on the back. "We'll teach you." "Better yet," began Tarzan, "let's sneak into the girls meeting and..." "Uh uh, bad idea Tarz," began Hercules, "Yeah, they're just voting in new members anyway." "Yes," agreed Simba, " let's talk about our princesses some more." "Aw, Simba." cried Kristoff, "we've already done that five times, I wanna play cards." "Yeah" agreed everyone. "So, how do we play?" asked Ron to a chorus of moans and groans. "All right Ron," began Aladdin, "Once again, these are your cards..."

"Ariel," Stated Kim with authority, "Who's next on the list?" "Next," began Ariel, "from Hollywood California, Jessica Rabbit." The doors open, and a sexy figure slinks her way into the room. All through the room are cries of 'She's Bad' and 'She's no good.' Suddenly, she stopped in front of Ariel, and hugged her. "How's it goin Ari?" she asked in a soft sultry voice. "It's goin great Jess." replied Ariel. "Miss Rabbit," began Kim extending her hand in friendship. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm a big fan." stated Kim gushingly. "Well thank you Mrs Possible," replied Jessica softly. "But I'm a big fan of yours as well." replied the beautiful red head. "All right ladies, Princess or No?" asked Kim. Half the group voted yes, while the other half was still undecided. "Look at it this way ladies," said Cinderella to the undecideds, "at least if she's in the club, we'll be sure she won't go after our men." "Is this true?" Snow White asked Jessica. "Well yes but..." At the sound of the word yes, the undecideds decided it was better to have her in the club, then after their men. "She's in." they all said loudly. "Welcome to the club, sweetie," began Megara, "it's great to have another bad girl in the group." "_Jess," _whispered Kim urgently. "_You wouldn't really go after our men would you?" _she asked. "_Of Course not Kim," _Jessica whispered _back. _"_but try telling them that. Besides, I've already got the only man I'll ever want." _Kim and Jessica shared a private laugh. "Welcome to the club Jessica." stated Kim, as a chair magically appeared before Jessica.

"Next," began Ariel, taking control again. "From New York, circa 1901, we have sponsored by Jasmine, Lady" The doors opened, and a Cocker Spaniel walked into the room. "Is that her Jas?" asked Kim softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." said The small dog. Her fur was light brown, and her long furry ears were dark brown. "It's good to see you again Lady." stated Jasmine, picking her up, and letting the dog lick her face. "I've missed you Jasmine." said the dog between licks. "Well," said Kim, "I guess that answers my question." "Alrighty Ladies, Princess or no?" Immediately everyone said, "Princess." "Lady," began Kim, looking at the small dog. "Um, Mrs Possible," began Lady nervously. "Not that I'm not a huge fan, because I am, but my son Scamp, would put me in the dog house if he heard I was this close to you, and didn't get him an autograph." Kim sweetly held out her hands for the pen and paper, she thought were coming. "Oh no," said Lady laughing. "Not from you, from Rufus, he's a big fan of his." "Well then," thought Kim, "What if not just Rufus signed it, but also Ron and myself?" "All of team Possible?" asked Lady softly. "Why, he'd think I'm the world's greatest mother." "Well then, said Kim signing the paper, I'll see to it that Ron and Rufus sign as well." "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Possible." said Lady licking Kim's face. "Oh please, call me Kim." replied Kim. "Now, just take your seat." Lady watched in astonishment as her very own personal dog pillow appeared with her name stitched into it. She automatically went over to it, and sat on it.

"Next!" called Kim. "Next," said Ariel, again shuffling her three by five cards, "from Cartoon world, sponsored by Snow White, Minnie Mouse." Minnie walked proudly into the room. She wore a red dress, red shoes and a red bow behind her ears. All with white polka dots. As soon as Minnie entered the room, all the other Princesses got up and bowed to her. "What are you guys doing?" asked Kim, seeing everyone bowing to the small mouse. "Kim," explained Snow White, "She is the original Disney Princess, we all have to bow to the mouse." "So she is a princess, without even voting her in?" asked Kim. "Yes." agreed all the princesses together. "Alright then, princess Minnie, welcome to the group." stated Kim, as a small chair magically appeared at Gadget's small table.

"Alright Ariel, who's next?" asked Kim, keeping everything going. "Next Kim, from the future, sponsored by you, Commander Mira Nova of Star Command." Just then, there was a bright flash, which grew brighter and brighter. When it finally disappeared, there in the room stood Mira Nova, gazing tiredly around the room. "Sorry ladies," stated Mira softly. "Duties, you know." she apologized, as she walked into the room. "Don't Worry Mira," answered Kim, "we all understand. Now, Princess or not?" she asked, looking at everyone." This time, there was not a single doubt. The vote was unanimous. Everyone at the table shouted "Princess!" "Great!" shouted Kim excitedly, "Mira, welcome to the club." stated Kim happily.

Meanwhile, in another part of the S.S. Tipton, the junior princesses were still voting in their new members. "Who's next Melody?" asked Alice curiously. "Next, from New York, circa 1901, we have the Annette, Colette and Danielle." As soon as their names were called, the three Cocker puppies walked into the room. "Awww," said all of the princesses at once upon seeing them. "They're so cute." exclaimed Jane. "Yes," agreed Alice picking up Annette and petting her. "I'd take you home with me," she said looking at Annette, "But I don't think you'd get along with my cat Dinah." she said hugging Annette, then putting her down beside her two sisters. "Now then," stated Alice, regaining her control. "Are they Princesses or not?" All the junior princesses stood, and said... "Junior Princess."

"Fine." stated Alice. "Now next order of business, we need to elect a president for next year, now, Melody, you hand out the papers, Jane, the pencils." Melody and Jane did as they were told. Soon everyone was done writing their votes, and Melody collected them and counted them. "Alright," said Melody after conting all the votes. "we have four votes for Jane, four votes for Lilo..." "Oh, so close." stated Lilo sourly. "Don't worry my friend," said Shanti soothingly. "and our president," continued Melody, pretending not to notice the interruption. "with six votes, Eilonwy!" "What?" asked a bewildered Eilonwy, "Me?" she asked curiously. Just then, her magical golden ball, became a tiara, and settled itself on her head. "Yep," agreed Melody " you got the most votes." Eilonwy stood, and walked slowly to the head of the table. "Thank you very much my dear, dear friends." she stated emotionally. "I shall do my best to serve you all next year." she uttered tearfully. She heard a great shout of joy, and saw all of her friends cheering for her. "Thank you all," she said softly. "Thank you." she said again, tears flowing down her cheek.

"Alright Ariel," said Kim sweetly, "Who's our next inductee?" Ariel looked at her cards. "Ah ha, here we go," she said triumphantly, upon finding the card. "Originally from Hungaria, but now living in New York," "very popular place, this year." said Meg softly, getting giggles out of those who could hear her. "Member, and leader of the Rescue Aid Society, sponsored by Belle, Mrs Bianca." A tiny white mouse, dressed in a furry purple hat and coat walked into the room. "Hello everyone," she said in a thick hungarian accent. "it is so good to meet you." "Greetings Madam," stated Belle greeting her friend. "Ah, Belle," said Bianca upon seeing her friend. "I knew you would be here." "Welcome Mrs. Bianca, you are a true hero to all of us." stated Kim, once again taking control of the meeting. "I don't know about these others," said Kim shaking Mrs. Bianca's small paw, "but I've been reading your adventures since I was old enough to read a book." "Oh how nice," replied Mrs Bianca happily. "For you see, I am a fan of yours as well." "Alright ladies," demanded Kim, "we vote, Princess? Or not?" It only took a moment for everyone to decide, and say... "Princess!" "Very good." stated Kim happily. "Uh Mrs. Bianca," said Kim quietly. "before you leave this weekend, could you please sign my copy of your book?" "Oh but of course my dear," replied the mouse from her new seat, beside Gadget and Minnie. "if, you will sign for me a picture of yourself, Ron and Rufus." "Of course," replied Kim happily, " I'll even have Ron and Rufus sign it as well." "Oh how wonderful," stated Mrs Bianca applauding excitedly. "The entire Team Possible."

Soon after everything had settled down, Kim turned to Ariel, and said, "Alright Ari, who's next?" "Our next inductee," stated Ariel, reading from her card. "Comes from New Orleans, and is Sponsored by Princess Belle, ladies please welcome Tiana!" The doors opened, and in strolled a young black woman. "Hello everyone," she stated sweetly. "It is so nice to meet the original Disney Princesses." she said nicely. "Alright ladies," called Kim, "is she a Princess or not?"

Half of the group voted for Tiana to become a princess, while the other half of the group, (led by Snow White Cinderella and Aurora.) voted against her. "Alright everyone," said Kim sadly, "we've got ourselves a deadlock, so now, new princesses, stand up." The new princesses all stood up. "Ladies, it's up to you to break the dead lock. How do you vote, one at a time please." Daisy Duck looked over Tiana, and said, "She's definitely a Princess." Then Duchess looked her over and said, "I agree, she is a Princess." Foxglove flew into Tiana's face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Sorry sweetie," she said sadly after she was done, "But your just not a princess." "I don't agree," Stated Jessica Rabbit, "I think she is." "I agree." stated Lady. "Us too." said Minnie, Mira Nova and Mrs. Bianca. "Great, that makes Tiana a princess." stated Kim happily.

"No," said Tiana turning to leave. "I will not stay where I'm not wanted." Snow White jumped up to stop her from leaving, followed by her friends Cinderella and Aurora. "Please Tianna," begged Snow White, "Please stay." "Yes please." agreed Cinderella. "Stay." "Yeah," agreed Aurora, "besides, you're already voted in." "Well," began Tianna thinking. As she thought, Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora lead her to her chair, and forced her to sit down. "Welcome Princess Tianna." they all said together. "Yes Tianna," agreed Kim, "Welcome."

"O. K. Ariel, who's next?" asked Kim tiredly. "Our last inductee," began Ariel, looking at the last of her cards. "Comes from the Dearly farm, and is sponsored by our very own president, Mrs Kim Possible... Perdita." At the sound of her name, the doors opened, and in walked a beautiful Dalmatian. "Hello Perdy," stated Kim, when she saw her friend. "Hi there Kim." replied Perdita sweetly. "Fancy meeting you here." she said licking Kim. "Aw, Perdy, please..." said Kim between laughs. "not in front of the other princesses." "I never got the chance to thank you for saving my little Lucky." replied Perdita between licks. "Alright," giggled Kim, "enough, please, it was no big." Perdita walked back to the middle of the room, and sat down. "Well that's it," stated Meg. "That's what?" asked Kida who sat beside her. "This club has officially gone to the dogs."Everyone laughed at this remark. "Alright now," stated Kim cleaning off her face. "We need to vote her in, ladies... Princess? Or not?" Everyone looked Perdy over as she sat there. "Princess!" they all shouted. "Good," stated Kim happily. "Now, we have to choose our president for next year."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks to everyone who's been following my story so far, and if your new here, welcome and enjoy.

God Bless


	4. Chapter 4

The Suite Life Of The Disney

Princesses (2010)

Greetings friends, I'm back, and ready to start the next chapter. I'm glad everyone has been enjoying the story so far. And now as always the legal. I own nothing, Disney owns everything. Please don't sue, it is all in fun. And now...

Chapter 4: Getting Married.

"All right, everyone," said Kim nicely. "Ariel is going to hand out a piece of paper, and a pencil. Your to write down a vote for the president of our club." As Kim spoke, Ariel passed out pieces of paper. Everyone wrote down their choice. Soon they were done, and Ariel collected all the papers.

Ariel read them all. "I don't believe it." she uttered. "What?" asked Kim curiously. Ariel whispered in her ear. "Are you sure?" asked Kim. "I counted, and recounted." replied Ariel.

"Ladies," began Kim, getting everyone's attention. "This is a first. For the first time in the history of our little club, the vote for our club president was unanimous. Our president for next year, by a landslide vote, is... Snow White." "Me?" asked Snow White. All the other princesses cheered for her. "After all the trouble I caused, you all voted for me?" she asked tears in her eyes. "Of course Snow," replied Meg, "You may be a problem, but your our problem." Everyone laughed at this remark. "Thanks guys," stated Snow White blushing.

"Alright guys," said Kim sweetly. "We have more business to take care of here." "What?" asked Cinderella curiously. "We need to find our honorary Disney Princess for the year." replied Kim. "Any nominees?" she asked. "I have one." said Adrianna. "Who?" asked everyone. "My friend Mary Poppins." she replied. "Any one to second that?" asked Kim. "I'll second that." said Jasmine. "All right, that's one, any one else?" inquired Kim. No one said anything. "Fine. Adrianna, make sure that Mary shows up tonight for your wedding. Snow," she said turning to Snow White, "You'll give Mary her honorary princess award." "Me?" asked Snow White. "Yes," replied Kim, "it's tradition, the first duty of the incoming president is to give the honorary princess her award." "All right," replied Snow White, "I'll do it." "Anything else?" asked Kim looking around the table at the other princesses. Nobody said anything. "All right then ladies, I'll see you all at the wedding tonight." stated Kim, banging her golden scepter on the table. "Now, in the famous words of Marie Antoinette, Let Us Eat Cake." Everyone laughed at this joke, then they all dived into their cakes hungrily.

Minutes later, Nani burst into the junior princess meeting. "Aloha Nani!" they all shouted. "Aloha Junior Princesses!" replied Nani sweetly. "As you all know, The Blue Fairy is getting married tonight, on the lido deck, and I'm in charge of the wedding preparations." Everyone applauded her. "That's my big sister." said Lilo proudly. "Thanks guys," said Nani."But I need two volunteers to help carry her train." "Her train?" asked Lilo curiously. "It's a long veil, made of lace, that flows behind the bride." explained Melody, volunteering herself. "Very good Melody," stated Nani, "I take it you've been to a wedding?" "Yes," replied Melody happily. "All of my aunts." she stated. "Very good then, Melody." said Nani, "You'll carry one end of her train, and Eilonwy, you'll carry the other end." "Yes Nani." agreed Eilonwy. "Now then, you two and Lilo, go find Cinderella and have her fairy godmother fit you for your gowns." "Yes, Nani." they all said together. "Why are you going Lilo?" asked Melody curiously. "Because I'm the flower girl." replied Lilo simply. "Lucky you." said Melody. "Flower girls get to go ahead of the bride, and drop flower petals for the bride to walk on." "I know." agreed Lilo smiling.

"As for the rest of you," continued Nani, after the others had left the room. "Your all welcome to come to the wedding, just wear something nice." "Thank you Nani." they all said together. "Aloha girls." said Nani as she left. "Aloha Nani." they all replied. "We'd better go see Aurora's three fairies." said Shanti to her left over friends. "I think we'd be better off going to Cinderella's fairy godmother." replied Jane. "Yes," agreed Alice, "the three good fairies only work in the colors pink, blue and green." Alice reminded her friends. "Ohh, yeah." they all said together.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, of the S.S. Tipton, Belle was talking on her cell phone. "Chef, the weddings tonight, after dark, under the stars." She listened as Chef expelled on how romantic a moonlight wedding was. "Yes Chef, I agree it's very romantic, but is the food ready?" She listened again as Chef told her what he had cooked. "And the cake?" asked Belle anxiously. Chef told her all about his latest culinary masterpiece. "Three layers? And three different flavors? Vanilla, strawberry and Chocolate? Chef, you've outdone yourself." stated Belle excitedly.

"So when should we send someone to pick up everything?" She listened again. "Just call when we're ready and you'll send it here? Chef you are a godsend. Merci, Chef." she said hanging up. She smiled broadly as she walked to her suite to dress for the wedding.

Meanwhile, Mary Poppins was teaching Mr. Moesby how to change from a human to a cartoon. "I'll never get the hang of this." complained Moesby sadly. "Of course not." replied Mary, softly. "Not with such negative thinking as that." "But..." "You simply have to think positive." stated Mary. "Now, clear your mind of all negative thoughts, and try again." Moesby closed his eyes and tried again. "Good," stated Mary when she felt his mind was clear. "Now, in your minds eye, picture yourself as a non cartoon." she said softly. Moesby tried to picture himself as he normally was. He pictured in his minds eye how he looked. "Good," stated Mary approvingly, "now open your eyes." Moesby opened his eyes and looked around.

He still stood on the deck of the S.S. Tipton, and it and everything else was still a cartoon. "It didn't..." he started to say. "Before you finish that negative sentence, look at yourself." said Mary evenly.

Moesby gazed at himself. He was now a human in a cartoon world. "How did you..." he began. "I did nothing," replied Mary, smiling sweetly. "it was all you, and the power of your mind." "You mean that I?" he asked. "Yes you changed yourself from a cartoon into a human." "Thank you so much for teaching me to do this Mrs Poppins." said Mr Moesby happily. "Your quite welcome." replied Mary. "Now, I do believe we have a wedding to prepare for. "Yes," stated Moesby, "Yes we do." _'Just think,'_ thought Mr. Moesby to himself. _'when she walks down the aisle toward me, __she'll see me first as a human, then I'll turn myself into a cartoon. That will prove how much I love her.'_

Meanwhile, Kim Possible sat in her suite, thinking about the upcoming wedding, when suddenly she remembered something. _'Ron and the guys are going to have to tear down the stage they built for the beauty contest.'_ she thought. Just as she was about to call him, there was a knock at her door. She got off her bed, where she had been laying thinking, and went to her door and opened it. There behind it stood The Blue Fairy smiling brightly. "Hello Kim," she said. "Adrianna? I thought you'd be getting ready for your wedding, why are you here?" she asked. "I'm here to let you know, I did away with the beauty contest stage." "You did?" asked Kim. "I was just about to call Ron and the guys to go dismantle the stage." "I know dear," replied the fairy softly. "now you can call them and have them collect there tools, wood and nails. They're all in separate piles."

"Thank you Adrianna," stated Kim hugging her friend. "Your quite welcome my dear." replied Adrianna returning the hug. "Now call Ron and the Princes and have them pick up their tools and equipment." "Yes Adrianna, right away, and thanks again." "Of course dear." replied the Fairy sweetly.

Kim turned into her suite, and picked up her Cell Phone, and pressed the number 2 button. Since she had Ron's Cell Phone number programed there, it only took three seconds till she heard Ron's voice on the other end. "Ron's Cell, who dat?" he answered. "Ron, how many times do I have to ask you not to answer your phone like that?" asked Kim exasperatedly. "Sorry K.P., force of habit." "Anyway Ronnie," said Kim using her best sweetie voice. "Could you do your Kimmie a big big favor?" "That depends on the favor K. P. what is it?" "Well Ronnie, you know that stage you boys built for the beauty pageant?" she asked sweetly. "Yeah?" asked Ron suspiciously. "Well, there's not going to be a beauty pageant, the girls and I made them understand they were throwing away years of friendship, and... well..." "How soon Kim?" asked Ron sourly. "Adrianna already dismantled everything with her magic, you just need to go pick up your tools, and wood and such." replied Kim softly. "I'm really sorry Ronnie." apologized Kim. "It's alright K.P. These things happen. We'll go collect our stuff, and then we'll get ready for the wedding." replied Ron. "Have I told you lately how much I love you Ron?" asked Kim lovingly. "No, but that's alright K.P. I already know, But I love you more." replied Ron softly. "No I love you more." said Kim teasingly. "No I love you more." Ron teased back. "No, I love you more." Kim teased back. "O.K. Then K.P. , prove it." replied Ron jokingly. "Oh I will, Ronnie." replied Kim seductively. "I will." she said again as she hung up her phone.

"All right guys," said Ron to the other Princes, as soon as he hung up his phone. "We've got some work to do." "Aw," said Prince Charming, "but I had a winning hand." "Let's go Charming." stated Aladdin. "We'll let you play that hand when we get back." "You'd better." replied Charming grumpily.

Nani Peloki walked across the deck of the S.S. Tipton, making sure everything was ready for the upcoming wedding of The Blue Fairy, and Marion Moesby. It was a beautiful moonlit cloudless night, and the stars shone down like diamonds. "Boy," said Nani to herself, "what a beautiful night." she stated gazing at the sky. "Not a cloud in sight." Every inch of the deck was covered in Blue. There were even blue flowers, and blue balloons which read, ' Congratulations' in white letters. "Flowers, check." said Nani as she examined the flowers. "Balloons, check." said Nani as she examined the balloons. "Bridesmaids..." said Nani to herself. Suddenly, the pleasent look on her face was replaced by a look of fear, "Oh jeez, I forgot the bridesmaids! I'd better hurry, the weddings in an hour!" and then she took off running.

She ran all the way to the Suite 1 area, and knock on the three doors she found at once. Soon the doors opened, revealing Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. "Yes?" they all said at once, looking at Nani expectantly. Nani gasped for breath. It had been quite a run for her.

"You... Three... bridesmaids... one hour... Hurry." she said between breaths. All three princesses looked at her. "Are you alright?" asked Snow White curiously. "Yes dear," agreed Cinderella. "you seem to be all out of breath." "Would you like some water?" asked Aurora. "No time." said Nani, finally feeling alright. "You three get ready, I've gotta find a Reverend." "Check with Adrianna," said Snow White as she shut her door. "Yes," agreed Cinderella "she's probably got someone in mind to do the ceremony." she said shutting her door. "And if not," began Aurora sweetly,

"she'll at least have an idea where to start." she finished shutting her door. "Check with Adrianna?" Nani asked herself. "It's so crazy, it just might work." she said, then took off running to the Blue Fairies suite.

Meanwhile, Wendy Darling was preparing herself for the wedding. She wore an elegant blue dress, and gloves, and her hair was done up nicely. Just then there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Zack and Cody Martin both dressed in black tuxedos. "Welcome gentleman," stated Wendy formally. "What can I do for you handsome young men?" she asked teasingly. "We're here to escort both Jane and Alice to the wedding." said Cody formally. "You can come along too if you want." stated Zack nicely. "Why thank you kind sir," replied Wendy elegantly. "but I don't think my daughter would approve."

"No she wouldn't." said a voice from behind her. Soon Jane Darling and her best friend Alice stepped out from behind Wendy. Jane wore a beautiful white dress, complete with gloves the same color, and shoes. Alice's dress gloves and shoes were also white. They each wore a single white flower in their hair. "You're beautiful." said Cody, never taking his eyes off Alice. "Thank you Cody dear." replied Alice blushing slightly. Zack just stood there. "Well?" asked Jane expectantly. "Well what?" asked Zack. "How do I look Zack?" she asked sweetly. "You look good." replied Zack not even looking at her. "Hmpf." said Jane exasperatedly. "_He's going to take some work."_ Wendy whispered to her daughter. "_A lot of work."_ agreed Alice. Suddenly, Jane was struck by an idea. "Come along Cody," she said taking Cody's left arm, while Alice took his right arm. "you can escort the both ofus." "Hey!" cried Zack. "What about me?" he asked in a hurt voice. "You can escort my mother Zack." she said indifferently. "Maybe next time a young lady asks you how she looks," began Wendy taking his arm, "you'll at least look at her." "Aw, man." grumbled Zack sourly.

Nani ran as fast as she could, till she reached The Blue Fairies room. This time though before knocking, she caught her breath. "Whoa," she said to herself between breaths. "Nani, girl you are way out of shape." After a few moments, she knocked on the door. "Yes," began Adrianna, opening the door. "Oh, hello Nani, how are you feeling, you look a bit tired." "Tired? Of course I'm tired, I've been searching the whole ship for you." "Why?" asked Adrianna curiously. "We need to find a Reverend for your wedding." explained Nani. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear," stated Adrianna opening the door further so that Nani could see a middle aged man sitting on a sofa in her room. "I should have told you, I brought the Reverend James Howard aboard with me when I came."

Nani looked at the man. He seemed to be middle aged, and had brown balding hair. He was a bit over weight but not too much. "Greetings to you young lady." he said nicely. "Reverend." stated Nani shaking hands with him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him Nani," began Adrianna apologetically, "but with everything that's been happening, I completely forgot." "I see," replied Nani. "well anyway, Adrianna, everything's all set. Your wedding takes place in an hour." "Oh, thank you Nani, I had best get ready then." replied the fairy nicely. "You're very welcome Adrianna." replied Nani nicely.

Hours later everything and everyone was ready. The whole deck was decorated with blue flowers and blue balloons. All the princesses and their Princes sat in chairs awaiting the arrival of The Blue Fairy. They were all dressed in a beautiful rainbow of colors. Each princess wore her very best dress, and gloves, while the princes all wore tuxedos.

Mr. Moesby meanwhile stood off to one side, looking fully human, and dressed in a black tuxedo, a white shirt, black pants and shoes. Standing along side Mr Moesby, were Zack and Cody, also dressed in black tuxedos. Standing opposite Moesby, were the three beautiful bridesmaids. Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. Snow White wore a red dress and sash and red shoes. Beside her stood Cinderella, She wore a blue dress, blue sash, and blue shoes. And beside Cinderella stood Aurora. Aurora wore a pink dress, a pink sash and pink shoes. But Aurora's clothes kept changing colors, from pink to blue to green. "_Ladies,"_ she whispered harshly, "_One color Please!" _"Sorry Dear." said three voices from nowhere . Then her dress sash and shoes remained pink. They each held a beautiful bouquet of blue flowers. Beside the three Bridesmaids stood Alice and Jane Darling. Both dressed in dazzling White dresses, gloves and shoes. they each smiled sweetly. Soon, the wedding march song began, played by Ariel on an organ. Ariel was dressed in a beautiful lime green dress. She wore a blue flower in her hair.

The Blue Fairy began walking down the aisle side by side with her good friend, Mary Poppins. She smiled lovingly at everyone as she walked past. All the princesses and junior princesses oohed and awed at her beauty. Her dress was a lighter shade of blue then she usually wore. That seemed to cover the something blue. As to the something new, she wore a gold necklace around her neck. As for the something old and something borrowed, Kim had lent her a blue hair scrunchie from her junior high school days. Her wedding train followed behind her, being carried by Melody and Eilonwy. Both were dressed much the same as The Blue Fairy.

As she came closer, she noticed that Moesby was now a human, and her and everyone else were cartoons. She gasped when she saw him turn himself into a cartoon, then look lovingly at her. _'How did he do that?'_ she asked herself. As if to answer her question, Mary Poppins whispered, "_He asked me to teach him how to do that." _The Fairy nodded knowingly. Mary Poppins was dressed in an elegant black seemless dress, with gloves that matched the dress, and shoes. Her hair was piled up on her head, giving her an almost regal look.

As she came closer, she blew him a kiss. Finally they stood side by side. "Who gives this woman to be married?" asked the Reverend. "I do," stated Mary Poppins, "Her best friend." "Be seated, please." said Reverend Howard. Mary placed Adrianna's hands in Moesby's then sat down beside the other princesses.

"Dearly beloved," began the Reverend, "We are gathered here today, on the deck of this cruise ship, to marry this man and this woman." Everyone looked lovingly at the pair. "If there be anyone here who feels these two should not be so joined, let him speak now, or forever hold your peace." everyone gazed around, thinking the worst. There was nothing but silence. "Marion Edward Moesby," stated the Reverend, looking at Mr. Moesby. "Uh, weren't you just human?" asked a very perplexed Reverend. "Get on with it." said both Moesby and Adrianna together. "Very well then," agreed the Reverend.

"Do you, Marion Edward Moesby, take this woman, Adrianna aka The Blue Fairy, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love honor and cherish, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" asked the Reverend. Moesby looked lovingly into the beautiful blue eyes of his beloved. "I do." he said earnestly.

Then the Reverend turned to Adrianna. "And do you, Adrianna, aka The Blue Fairy, take this man, Marion Edward Moesby to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love honor and cherish, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" he asked. Adrianna gazed at Moesby, and thought to herself. _'He's giving up everything for me, he truly does love me, and more importantly, I can't imagine my life without him in it.' _"I do." she replied softly. "The rings please." said the Reverend.

Cody gave Mr. Moesby the ring he had bought for Adrianna while Mary Poppins gave Adrianna the ring she had bought for Mr. Moesby. "Place the rings on each others fingers please, and repeat after me," said the Reverend. Moesby and Adrianna placed the rings on each others fingers. "with this ring," stated the Reverend, "With this ring," said both Moesby and Adrianna. "I thee wed." finished the Reverend. "I thee wed." repeated both Moesby and Adrianna. "Then by the power invested in me by the whole cartoon world, I now pronounce you man and wife. Whomsoever god has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride." stated the reverend. "With pleasure." replied Moesby. Adrianna pulled Moesby in for a kiss. Everybody applauded.

Minutes later, Belle took out her cellphone and dialed. "Hello Chef," she said hopefully. Thankfully this time, Chef answered instead of anyone else. "Yes Chef, the wedding is over and we're ready for the feast." As soon as she said the word feast, seven large tables appeared. Each one filled with the most delicious foods anyone had ever seen. Soon afterwords, a large round table appeared with a three tier wedding cake. Each layer was completely different from the next. The first layer was a Vanilla cake with a Chocolate frosting. The second layer was a Chocolate cake with a Strawberry frosting. The third Layer was a Strawberry cake with a Vanilla frosting.

Belle looked at all the tables, and the wedding cake. "Chef," she said into her cellphone. "I do believe you've outdone yourself with this one. But could you make blueberry flavored frosting for the Vanilla cake? That's the brides favorite color, and flavor." Almost as soon as she said it, the frosting on the Vanilla cake layer turned blue. Belle took a small finger full of icing, and tasted it. "Oh Chef, that's perfect, thank you so much." said Belle happily. Soon after, everyone came in for the party. The wedding cake was the talk of the party. Moesby and Adrianna both fed each other a slice from it.

Moesby made sure that Adrianna's slice was Vanilla with blueberry frosting which he knew was her favorite. Meanwhile Adrianna made sure that Moseby's piece was his favorite as well, strawberry cake with vanilla frosting.

"And now," stated Kim happily, "Before we give the floor to the happily married couple, our incoming princess president has an announcement to make. Princesses and Princes, I give you... Snow White." Snow White stepped out into view, still wearing her red dress, red shoes, red gloves and a red ribbon in her hair. "Thank You Kim." she said sweetly. "Ladies and Gentleman, for the past four years, it has been the honor of every incoming Disney Princess President to give out the Honorary Disney Princess award to someone who although she may not be a princess, she follows all of our ideals. And this year, that happy task falls to me." Everyone applauded her. "Thank you," she said softly, "but the applause isn't for me, but for this years honorary Disney Princess, Mary Poppins!"

Everyone applauded even louder, as Mary Poppins walked out and accepted the silver tiara and scepter from Snow White. "Thank you," she said happily, trying not to cry. "I can't thank you enough, so I won't." she said. "Actually," she said softly, "I'm quite speechless, and as you all I'm sure know, there's just one thing to say when one is speechless and that's..." Before she could say it, everyone in the audience said "!" "Exactly." stated Mary Poppins. She bowed to the audience, then to Snow White, then turned and walked off with her prize.

Minutes later, the dance began, but the first dance went to the newly married couple. "Marion dear," began Adrianna as they danced. "About our problem..." "Not tonight dearest." replied Moesby softly. "tonight belongs to us, tomorrow we will discuss problems." "Yes dear." replied Adrianna snuggling closer to him, as they danced.

As they continued to dance, other couples joined them on the deck. Soon, Snow White and her Prince danced by. "You were beautiful up there." he said softly. "Why thank you, Edward my darling." replied Snow White as they danced. Edward was dressed in a gleaming white Tuxedo. Soon, Kim and Ron danced by. "So K.P., are you gonna miss being president?" asked Ron as they danced. "Not a bit." replied Kim softly. "too much trouble, Snow White is welcome to the job." After wards, Hercules and Megara danced by. "Meg, why weren't you elected President of the club?" asked Hercules curiously. "They don't really know me to well yet." stated Meg. "Wait till next year." she said sweetly. Soon, Sally the living Rag doll floated by, dancing with Jack Skellington. "Oh Jack," she sighed lovingly, "you say the sweetest things, say it again, please." she begged as they danced closer. "Boo!" said Jack again. "Oh Jack," she squealed happily. "you give me the shivers." she said burying her head in his chest.

Jane and Wendy, sat watching Cody dance by with Alice. Just then, Zack walked up and bowed to Jane. "Would milady honor me with a dance?" Jane and Wendy stared speechless at the blond teen. "What?" asked Alice, not believing what she had heard. "I knew I should have asked you my way." grumbled Zack. "Oh no dear," said Jane getting up, and taking his hand. "you simply surprised me, that's all." she said leading him to the dance floor.

"Well," sighed Wendy to herself. "Alone again, naturally." "Excuse me madam," said a voice. Wendy turned to find her husband behind her. "Andrew?" she asked in shock. "I'm here for the dance my love." stated the young man. He wore his English uniform. "But, but, but the War..." stuttered Wendy. "Will continue tomorrow," he said taking her into his strong arms. "Tonight, it's just us." Wendy took his hand and led him out to the dance floor. "Shall we dance, my love?" asked Wendy. "Of course." agreed Andrew. They danced the whole night away.

Mary Poppins sat off to the side watching all the dancers. Even the new princesses were dancing with their loved ones. She watched as Mrs Bianca waltzed by with another mouse dressed in overalls. "Bernard," she said softly to him. "I thought I told you to wear tails." "Uh erm, I did." he said showing her his mouse tail. "it's the only one I have." "Oh, Bernard." giggled Bianca. Mary Poppins watched everyone dance by. "Fancy a dance Mrs Poppins?" asked a voice. "Bert?" asked Mary turning to her old friend. "Where have you been, I expected you hours ago?" asked Mary looking at her old friend. "Sorry Mary," he apologized. "I was cleaning chimneys, and you know how dirty I get. It took an hour to wash away the soot." Mary looked at him. Even though he had been cleaning out chimneys an hour ago, he was now sparkling clean. He wore a spotless white tuxedo, and a red shirt underneath, with a white cummerbund, white pants and shoes. "You look marvelous Bert." she said smiling, and offering her hand.

Soon it was after midnight, and everyone decided to turn in. Tomorrow was going to be a very long hard day. They were all going home tomorrow. "Marion, dear..." began Adrianna as he carried her into their cabin. "what will happen next year my love.." she started to ask. "Hush, my dearest," replied Moesby, opening the door to their suite. "We'll discuss that tomorrow." And with that he shut the door.

Well friends, that's it for this time.

Come back next week for the ending.

God Bless


	5. Chapter 5

The Suite Life Of The Disney

Princesses (2010)

Greetings Friends, it's time for the final chapter of the final Disney Princess story. Before I begin, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far. I couldn't do these stories without your encouragement. I must explain why I'm ending my stories now though. The Princess group is simply too big. I started out with the original six, now we're up to twenty or more, and it's simply too hard to do a story featuring twenty or more characters, and give everyone equal time. Plus, I seem to have run out of Disney heroines to make Princesses. (For the time being.) Anyway, I thank you all for sticking with through all my stories. And now, (as if you didn't know,) The legal... All The Disney Princesses, and Kim Possible, and Gadget Hackwrench, everyone is owned by Disney, I'm just borrowing them. And now... 

Chapter 5 : All Good Things...

Marion Moesby sat behind the registration desk of the S.S. Tipton, waiting for the departing princesses. "Marion?" called a voice. Mr. Moesby looked up to see his new wife approaching. "Good Morning dear." he said sweetly. "Good morning my darling," she replied kissing him. "Did I wake you when I got up this morning?" he asked. "No, my love." she answered simply, "I had to get up anyway, I have a whole bunch of princesses and junior princesses to take home today." "Yes," replied Moesby. "I know, but they're not coming back." he stated sadly. "What?" asked Adrianna . "Why not?" "Snow White has decided to have the next convention at her palace, and I feel it would be best, that way our regular guests won't be whisked away." "But Marion," began the fairy, "they were never hurt." "I know dear," replied Moesby, taking her hand in his. "but it was so much for you to concentrate on, I just thought it would be for the best." "I see," replied Adrianna understandingly. "so they're not going to be coming back?" "No," stated Moesby, taking her hands in his. "But you'll still be invited to their castles every year, since your already a member." "Yes," agreed Adrianna smiling. "I forgot about that, but what about you?" "Oh, don't worry my dear," he said soothingly. "I've got my work here to keep me occupied. But now that we're married, I'll be taking more days off." "Well I should hope so." said a voice.

They both turned to find Mary Poppins. "Mary," squealed Adrianna, hugging her friend. "It was so good to see you." "Yes," agreed Moesby, shaking hands with her. "and thank you for teaching me how to change myself into a cartoon." "Your very welcome, my dear friend." replied Mary sweetly. "Moesby!" cried several voices. They all looked to see all the princesses, coming towards them, tears in their eyes. "Ladies, please." he stated turning toward the oncoming princesses. "remember, I'm married." All the princesses looked pleadingly at Adrianna. "All right," she said softly, "but let's not make a habit of this." she finished, as the princesses each took turns hugging and saying goodbye to Moesby.

"Good bye Moesby," stated Snow White as she hugged him. "We're gonna miss you." said Cinderella, as she hugged him. Adrianna watched each princess hug her new husband jealously. Just as Jasmine was about to take her turn, she stepped in front of her. "Just a minute, Jas," she said softly. She hugged Moesby tightly, and then kissed him. "Alright Jas," she stated moving aside. "Go ahead." "Thanks." replied Jasmine sweetly. Adrianna turned to her friend Mary Poppins. "Just reminding him who he's married too." she explained. "Of course." replied Mary, smiling at her friends actions.

Meanwhile, all the junior princesses were saying their goodbyes as well. "Bye you guys." said Marie hugging her new friends, Cadpig, Annette, Collette and Danielle. "Bye Marie."said Cadpig softly to her new friend. "Bye." stated Annette, Colette and Danielle together. "You think your mom will be able to find Snow Whites castle, next year?" asked Cadpig curiously. "I hope so." uttered Marie softly, noticing her mother nearby. _"She almost got us lost, last time."_ she whispered to her new friends. They all gasped, and looked at Duchess._ "If it hadn't been for my new father, Mr O'malley..." _"We will find the castlel." stated Duchess. "Great," replied Cadpig, "cause I miss you already." "Us too?" asked the three Cocker Spaniel puppies. "Of course." replied Cadpig proudly, "We're all junior princesses right?" she asked pointedly. "Right!" they all shouted.

Soon Gadget walked out of her doll house, arm in arm with, Minnie, Daisy and Mrs Bianca. "Be sure to say hi to Mickey, Donald and Bernard for me." she said hugging each of her friends in turn. As soon as she released them they all turned to her, and hugged her back. "So long Gadj." said Daisy after their hug. "Be safe my dear." stated Mrs Bianca after their hug. "You too." replied Gadget. "See you next time, Princess Gadget." stated Minnie teasingly. "Same time, next year Princess Minnie." said Gadget sweetly. They both hugged again.

Alice and Jane stepped out of an elevator side by side with Wendy, and Jane's father. "When are you due back on the front father?" asked Jane hugging her father. "Now, now, " he said softly to his daughter. "you needn't worry about that my dear." He picked up his daughter, and hugged her. Just then, they heard a voice. "Jane," it said. They all turned to find Zack Martin. "We need to talk." he said softly. "I have nothing to say to you, Zack Martin." stated Jane, jumping down from her father's arms. "_Who is this?" _whispered James to his wife. "_Zack Martin," _Wendy whispered back, catching her husbands arm, as he turned to deal with the young boy, and also Alice's, who wanted very much to hear what they where saying. "_Alice!" _she practically hissed at the young girl. "_Let them have their privacy, besides,"_ she said turning Alice around to face Cody. "Your friend wants to say good bye as well."

"Cody!" she wailed, running to hug him. Cody and Alice just held each other. "Alice," began Cody softly. "This just isn't going to work out..." "Hush now Cody." replied Alice placing a finger on his lips to keep him quiet. "Let's just enjoy each others company for a little while longer." she said hugging him tighter. "Yes dear." replied Cody doing the same.

Meanwhile, Jane and Zack were talking. "Jane, please, I..." stuttered Zack. "Zack," began Jane turning away from him. "don't make this any harder then it already is." stated Jane sadly. "Is this because of last night?" asked Zack stiffly, remembering how he'd forgotten to complement Jane, on how beautiful she was last night. The words had been there in his brain, but he just couldn't open his mouth and say them. "Oh no Zacky," cried Jane hugging him tightly. "_I forgave you for that last night, while we danced." _she whispered into his ear. "Then what..." began Zack not understanding what was going on. "Zack," started Jane hesitantly, "Mother says we're not going to see each other anymore." she uttered sadly. "It's because I'm human, isn't it?" asked Zack, hurt in his voice. Zack had been dumped by other girls before but somehow, it had never hurt him as deeply as this. "Oh no my darling," said Jane tenderly. "it's because the Disney Princesses and Junior Princesses are no longer going to have their meetings on the S.S. Tipton. We're going to meet at other Princesses castles from now on." Zack held on to Jane, and whispered, "_What am I going to do without you."_he held her close. "You will find someone else my darling," replied Jane softly. "And she will be the luckiest woman on the planet." "But," began Zack, holding her chin up with his hand, so he could look into her tear filled eyes. "what about you?" he asked tenderly. "I'll be fine dearest," she replied tearfully. "now please, Zack. Don't make this any harder for me then it already is." she said turning away from him. "I guess this is good bye then." stated Zack. "Yes," replied Jane, " I suppose it is." "Good bye Zack." she said sadly walking back to her family. "Good bye Jane." he said sadly.

As Alice and Jane walked back Wendy and her husband, Zack and Cody looked almost heart broken. Soon Adrianna walked up behind them, and touched their heads with her wand. She then whispered one word to them, "_Forget." _Soon after, they looked around, not remembering what they were doing. They looked at each other confusedly. "Why are we here?" asked Zack. Cody shrugged his shoulders, and turned away. When Adrianna went back to Mr. Moesby, he said, "That was very nice of you." "Well," she replied blushing, "we couldn't have them walking around heart broken." "Of course not."agreed Moesby. "Now about us," she said gazing at him. "How are we going to work this?" "Simple." replied Moesby. "You do your work at night, right?" he asked. "Yes dear," replied Adrianna. "and you do yours during the day. So?" "Easy," stated Moesby, hugging her. "We'll be cartoons at night, so you can grant wishes," Adrianna quickly caught on to Moesby's train of thought. "and we'll be humans during the day, so you can run the ship." "Exactly." agreed Moesby proudly. "Brilliant my love." stated Adrianna happily. "No not really." replied Moesby modestly. "But what about children?" asked Adrianna softly. "Uh, let's cross that bridge when we come to it." "Yes dearest," agreed Adrianna softly. "What ever you say."

Meanwhile, several feet away, two new found friends were also saying their fare wells. "Are you coming to Snow White's palace next year?" asked Ariel, holding hands with Jessica Rabbit. "Yes." agreed Jessica sweetly. "And I'm even going to bring along my husband Roger." "Oh that's great," stated Ariel excitedly. "I can't wait to meet him, he's so funny." "Yes," agreed Jessica tensely. "but just remember dear," stated Jessica coldly, "you're all ready married." "What?" asked Ariel, wondering about the sudden change in her friends nature. "Jess, you don't really think I'd try to steal Roger from you do you?" she asked softly. Jessica blinked, then looked at Ariel. "You won't will you?" she asked stiffly. "Jess, no."replied Ariel. "Sorry, Ari." replied Jessica sadly. "When it comes to my Honey Bunny, I can be very jealous. I don't even like sharing him with those Hollywood starlets." she apologized. "It's okay Jess," stated Ariel. "I'd be the same way, if my Eric was a movie star." stated Ariel sweetly. "Thanks Ari." replied Jessica gratefully, hugging her new friend. "Hey Ariel," stated a voice from behind them. They turned to see Meg, and some other princesses behind her. "Give some one else a turn." stated Meg with a smirk. Ariel stood back, and let Jessica's new friends hug her as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another area of the S.S. Tipton, other friends were saying their farewells. "Aloha everyone," said Lilo to all her friends, handing out leis. They were all made from different colors. She had even made smaller ones for her new junior princess friends, Cadpig, Marie and the Cocker pups, and two tiny ones, for Tammy and her baby sister Bink. "Is she saying hello? Or goodbye?" asked Colette curiously, as she accepted hers. "She's saying goodbye." stated know it all Cadpig. "Cadpig," stated Perdita, who was standing nearby, along with Lady, and Duchess. "Nobody likes a Know-it-all dear." "Yes Mom." replied Cadpig, looking back at her friends. "Sorry guys, somtimes, I get carried away with myself." They all nodded in agreement.

Marie walked over to her mother. "Is it really time to leave mama?" she asked sadly. "Yes, my little love." replied Duchess softly to her daughter. "Thomas, and your brothers must miss us terribly. But you needn't worry cherie," she said lovingly. "You will see your friends again, next year." "We're going to Snow White's castle?" asked the kitten excitedly. "But of course my love," agreed Duchess sweetly. "we are princesses are we not?" "Yes!" Marie half yelled. Then she ran off to find her friends. "Guys!" she yelled as she ran. "Guess where we're going next year!" she said excitedly to her friends when she found them. "We know!" said Cadpig panting with excitement. "Our mothers already told us!" stated Annette, excitedly. "We're going to ..." began Colette excitedly. "Snow White's Castle!" cut in Danielle. "Aren't you excited Marie?" she asked. "Well, Actually," began Marie calmly. Suddenly her calm demeanor disappeared, and she squealed, "I can't wait!" They all began dancing for joy. "Kids," stated Lady, watching her children. "They are a joy." agreed Perdita. "Ah," said Duchess, putting her arms around her two friends. "Ah, to be young again." she said wistfully. "No thanks." stated Lady, " I had enough problems growing up the first time." Perdita and Duchess laughed at Lady's misunderstanding.

"Well," said Sebastian sadly. "I guess this is it then." "Yeah." agreed all the other animal friends. "What?" asked Rajah curiously. "Time to say good bye, for another year." stated Abu. "We do it every year," said Meeko, from Rajah's side. "but it still gets harder and harder to say." "Well then," began Rajah simply, "why not just say so long?" The animals all looked at each other. "So long Mushu." stated Sebastian. "So long Crab man." replied Mushu. All the animals began saying so long to each other.

"Rajah? Abu?" called Jasmine. "We're leaving." "Gus? Jaq? Where are you my little friends?" called Cinderella. "Mushu?" called Mulan. "it's time to go." "Rufus? Where are you bud?" called Ron. "Well," began Rajah, bending down so that Abu could jump on his back. "We'll see you next year guys." stated Rajah. "So long guys." added Abu. "Meeko!" cried Pocahontas, "We're leaving." "Stitch!" yelled Lilo. "Stitch? Where are you?" "Bye guys." said Meeko running off to join Pocahontas and John Rolfe. "Take care guys." stated Stitch as he left. Soon, there was just Sebastian left, and he ran off to join Ariel. _'Man,'_ he thought to himself. _'what a great group of friends we've got.'_

Nani Peloki stood near the registration desk, until Mr Moesby handed her the letter of recommendation he'd written. "Thanks Moesby." she said gratefully, "I'm sure to get the job with this." she said reading the letter. "Not a problem Nani," replied Moesby, looking over at Adrianna. "Yes," agreed Adrianna, putting her arm around her new husband. "Especially after how you helped us to get married." "Oh, that was nothing," stated Nani teasingly. "you should see me try to give Stitch a bath. He just hates water." They all laughed at her remark. "So, Nani?" asked Adrianna curiously. "How are you getting back to Hawaii?" "We're going by plane, and Stitch is going with the other pets." she replied simply. "I could take you back, with the others." offered Adrianna, smiling sweetly. "Thanks," stated Nani, "but no thanks. No magic." "As you wish." replied The Blue Fairy sweetly, "I'll see you next year then, at Snow White's castle." "Yeah," agreed Nani, "we'll probably need some help to get there." "Of course you will." replied Adrianna sweetly.

"Well then," said Moesby, looking at all the Princesses and Junior Princesses. "I suppose this is where we say Goodbye." "Oh no Moesby!" stated Cinderella happily. "Your gonna see us all again next year." added Jasmine. "You're just as much one of us as Adrianna." said Aurora. "But I'm..." "No buts, Moesby." said Snow White, pulling him into a hug. "Your both invited to my castle, and that's that." "But the S.S. Tipton..." began Moesby. "will get along without you, for one weekend Marion my love." stated Adrianna kissing him. "But Zack.. and Cody... and..." suddenly as he looked deeply into his new wife's eyes, he couldn't think of another excuse. "Will be just fine dear,"explained The Blue Fairy. "I shall be able to watch over them, even from the cartoon world."

"You can?" asked Moesby unbelieving.

"Well of course," replied the fairy sweetly.

"Even before you asked me to marry you last year, I was watching you, Zack and Cody from the cartoon world." she said softly. "But how..." "Hush my love," replied the fairy raising her wand to whisk herself and all the Princesses away, "we'll discuss this when I return, my darling." explained the fairy blowing him a small blue kiss as she disappeared.

"Well," said Nani watching the whole scene, "I guess that's one way to end an argument." she said softly. Then she turned to Lilo, David and Stitch. "Everyone grab a bag." she ordered. "We've got a taxi waiting, and a flight back to Hawaii to catch in an hour." She grabbed a bag, and watched as Lilo, and David grabbed one as well, and Stitch grew four more arms and grabbed the last four bags. "So long Moesby," she said as she led the way down the gang plank. "we'll see you next year." added David. "Bye Moesby." said Lilo waving a pudgy arm, "be seeing ya." "Yantoo!" shouted Stitch, which Moesby took to mean 'So long.'

"Well," said Moesby to both Zack and Cody, who stood nearby. "I guess I'll have to get used to her sudden disappearances eh boys?" "Yep." agreed Zack. "Got that right." agreed Cody. "by the way, Mr. Moesby, who was she?" asked Zack. "Yeah," agreed Cody. "I sure don't remember meeting her before." "Why boys," asked a shocked Mr. Moesby. "don't you remember her? She's my wife." "Your Wife?" asked both Zack and Cody. "But how could you get married without inviting us?" asked Zack. "or at the very least, me." added Cody. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'I guess when she erased their memories, she made them forget everything, including ever meeting the Princesses.' _"Never mind boys," began Moesby going back to his normal work. "it would take much too long to explain." "Yes," agreed a female voice, which seemed to come from all around them. "Much too long." Moesby, Zack and Cody looked all around for the speaker, as The Blue Fairy laughed at their confusion.

Well friends, that's it. The last of my princess stories. I hope you all enjoyed them, as much as I've enjoyed writing them these past years. I am truly sorry that I can't continue, but there are simply way too many princesses, and to continue, I'd have to add more. God Bless, and once again, thank you for reading.


End file.
